A Shoulder to Cry On
by Chanel101
Summary: Katrina Cena is John Cena's daughter. Her mother has died and her father has become one of her worst enemies. What happens when she turns to her Godfather, The Undertaker for a little support. Can he wake John up Or will other emotions come into play?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't not own any characters from the WWE! I only own my imagination. **

**Readers: **I'm sorry about the slow updates but I promise to at least update one story a day =)

**Introduction**

You know…it's real funny how families get made sometimes. It's like one day you think you are in the best family in the whole world…and then secrets and lies are released into the air…secrets and lies that could change your life forever.

My name is Kat….well Katrina Lynn Cena. I am the only child of John Cena himself and to be honest it isn't exactly as fun as it used to be. You see, when I was born, my mother had gotten real sick and died, leaving my bone headed father to deal with me. Things were fun growing up, he always took me shopping, showed me off to his friends. It was cool for awhile, until I turned 16. He had just debuted for the WWE and was slowly becoming the bone head I didn't want him to become. I barley saw him, and when I did see him, he was bringing home a new woman to screw. I felt like I was losing my father…and fast. I had no one to vent to except my friend Meaghan and most of the time I didn't really feel better after speaking with her. I thought things wouldn't get any better until the day my Godfather came to visit….


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess Who**

Now when I say my Godfather came for a visit…I wasn't saying that I was excited. You see, my Godfather isn't just anyone. He is the phenom of the WWF….the American badass himself, the Undertaker. I hadn't seen him since I was two so I guess it's safe to say I really didn't know him that well. However, based off of some videos and a few shows I had seen, he wasn't the right guy to mess with…

Anyways, I was just getting off the bus from a wonderful day at school. I was very excited because I was picked to be this year's cheer captain and I was only a sophomore. Not only that but we had our first pep rally that day and it went very well. I was a little caught off guard when I saw not only my dad's car parked in front of the mansion, but a big silver pick-up truck was parked there as well. I wasn't too sure where I had seen that truck before, but it did look familiar.

I walked up onto my porch and twisted the door knob only to find it locked. I sighed and dug into my cheer bag for my house key. I then unlocked the door and stepped into the house. I immediately heard my dad's big mouth coming from the living room. I was about to just sneak up to my room when I saw my dad's head peak out from entrance to the sitting room.

"Hey sweetie, come on down here someone came to see you." He said.

I sighed, "If it's that idiot you've been trying to get me to date, you can forget it."

My dad had been trying to get me to date some guy named Jack Ryder for almost a month now…that guy irritated me to no end and constantly came over to my locker at school just to make himself look good. I swore, he only liked me because I was John Cena's daughter…

My dad laughed, "No it's not him I swear."

"How old is she now?" the guest said. I was a little startled to hear his voice. It sounded a whole lot like the Undertaker…but I didn't want to jinx myself.

"Sixteen." My dad answered. "Sixteen and tall as hell."

I put down my cheer bag and then headed down the hall to where my dad and his guest was sitting.

"This had better be good dad." I said just before I turned the corner.

My dad smiled when I turned the corner and came face to face with The Undertaker. My look of annoyance quickly vanished into fear as my eyes widened and my arms unfolded.

He was standing near our flat screen TV wearing a black hoodie and some light blue jeans. His hair was cut short with jet black coloring and a red bandana to top it all off. He smiled at me and then slowly took off his sunglasses. His green eyes caught me by surprise as he stared right at me with a smile.

"Well, well, well…look how much you've grown." He said, "I take it you don't remember me?"

I blinked a few times, "I don't need to _remember_ you…I already know who you are."

He shook his head, "Wow she's got a mouth like her mother."

My dad nodded, "Yes indeed she does. Anyways Kitty, your Godfather is going to be in town for the weekend so he'll be staying here for a few days alright?"

I gulped, "Uh…here…you're not going to be choke slamming me through tables right?"

He laughed, "Oh…so that's why your so scared of me?"

"Who wouldn't be…I mean you do realize who you are right?" I asked.

He sighed, "Katrina. I may be the Undertaker during work, but as long as I'm outside of that…I'm just your godfather or you can call me Mark."

I smiled a little at how sincere he actually sounded. "Oh ok then."

"So now that, that's out of the way, can I have a hug now?" he asked.

I smiled and walked over to him, embracing him gently.

"Oh come on I know you can do better than that. Your mother used to squeeze the living daylights out of me." He told me.

I giggled and squeezed him more. Somehow while we hugged I felt a strange sensation rise within me.

"Ok…can I please go change out of this uniform now? I'm really hot." I said.

My dad shrugged me off and I quickly left the room.

"Damn she's even got her mother's beauty." I heard my godfather say. "How has she been?"

My dad sighed, "Well if you would have come and seen her more often you would know."

The Undertaker sighed, "Look, you and I both know I've been real busy working for our company. I can't help that my character is real popular now."

"True, but she's been good from as far as I can see."

"Are you sure? She seems distant." He said.

My dad chuckled, "She's alright, you know…just a teen trying to find her way."

I rolled my eyes. There was no way my father would even know that. I mean he never pays me any attention as it is. I continued my walk up to my room wondering just how this weekend was going to go.

As soon as I got to my room, I changed into some white pajama shorts and a white beater. I then put on a yellow long sleeved jacket that I zipped halfway up, letting my breast have some breathing room. I then pulled my long light brown hair up into a pony tail and took out my contacts. Last, I put on my glasses, then lotioned my legs, and then slid into my favorite bunny slippers before heading back downstairs to join the guys…well…guy.

My dad was nowhere to be found when I came back down to the living room. Mark was up walking around, looking at all my pictures from when I was growing up.

"Having fun?" I asked as I took a seat on the couch and crossed my legs.

He turned around and smiled, "Yes…just trying to catch up on a few things I missed over the years."

I nodded and then took off my slippers. He sat down on the other end of the couch as I pulled my legs up onto the couch. "So…where is my dad?"

He chuckled, "He said he had to go pick up a shorty….whatever the fuck that means."

I nodded with a smile, "He says that a lot. It means he's going to pick up the next hoe of the week."

He laughed, "Man you really do have a mouth like your mom."

I chuckled, "I wish I could have heard her voice…"

He fell silent, "Oh…I'm sorry Kat."

"It's cool. I didn't get to know her so I guess it's cool that you talk about her." I told him.

He nodded, "Yea true…anyways I hope we get to know each other well because I would really like to be a part of your life."

I smiled, "That would be nice…it's not like I have anyone to talk to around here anyways."

He nodded, "Well alright, what do you say we head out for a little bit. Maybe you can give me a tour of this town?"

I nodded, "Ok. Well let me go put on my shoes and I'll be back down."

He smiled as I got up and headed back upstairs to change my shoes. I had no idea that simply meeting him was the start of something brand new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Key Note: **Please pay close attention to this chapter…tell me what you think is going to happen within the next few chapters ok? =)

**Getting to Know Mark**

"So is this a nice town to live in?" Mark asked as we made our way to the car.

I shrugged, "It's alright but I would very much like to see other places."

He nodded and hit the button to unlock the car door. I climbed into his truck with ease loving how high it was off the ground. When I shut the door I got a huge smell of cologne up my nose. It was very nice, making me completely horny on the spot. I crossed my legs as Mark opened up his door.

"Damn, you got in there all by yourself?" he asked as he got into the truck.

I nodded, "Yes, I freaking love trucks."

"Really? Now there is something I wasn't expecting out of you."

I smiled as he started up the truck. "So where are we headed first?"

"I don't know…where would you want to go?" I asked him.

"Well I figured your father doesn't cook much so why don't we head somewhere for food?" he said.

I nodded, "Ok. I'll show you where all the food places are."

He nodded and began driving down the road. I didn't really look at him the entire time I he drove. I was still having an issue wrapping my head around the fact that he was my godfather. Man…where the hell has he been?

"I can't believe your 16 already. The last time I saw you was when your father finally sent me a picture of you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh God…how old was I?"

"About three, and as cute as can be." He said as he turned down his radio a little.

I frowned at his comment not really believing what he was saying. "Yea right. I was probably fat with huge cheeks and thighs and there isn't anything pretty about that."

He shook his head, "Beauty comes from within Kitty, it's not about what's on the outside."

"How would you know? You're a man…all you guys care about is the looks."

He glanced at me and the reverted his eyes back to the road. "Ok and what if I told you that not all of us guys are the same?"

"I wouldn't believe you. Every guy I've ever talked to was a pig."

He laughed, "Do I fit in with that description?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just starting to get to know you Mark. I haven't been able to make that call yet."

"You know you are one tough cookie." He said, "And I like that in a woman."

I chuckled, "Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am. If you weren't my goddaughter I'd definitely show you what it's like to be with a real man."

I finally turned my head and looked at him, "Even if I was this age?"

"No, I'd want you to be older but still…it sounds like someone gave you the wrong impression about us men."

"No one gave me that impression…I learned it on my own." I said with an evil glare.

He sighed, "How so?"

"Hello…my father is the biggest pig out of the bunch. I've never lived with anyone who has a new girlfriend everyday."

He sighed, "Well, when you're John Cena...you kind of have that privilege."

"I don't care who he is…you know what…forget it." I said. "I wasn't expecting you to understand anyway." I snapped before staring back out of my window.

We were both silent until he spotted a seafood restaurant.

"Are you in the mood for shrimp?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

He sighed, "look…I'm sorry if I pissed you off but I was just being honest with you."

I took off my seatbelt, "its fine. I understand."

"Ok. So are you going to show me a pretty smile or do I need to tickle one out of you?" he said as he reached over and poked my side.

I giggled slightly and moved away from him, "Hey!"

"That's better. Now let's go eat." He said.

I nodded and hopped out of the truck. Together we walked side by side up to the door where we were greeted by one of my dad's friends, Orlando. He was about as tall as my dad but shorter than Mark. His skin was chocolate brown and he had a bald head. He was also pretty muscular for someone who didn't really wrestle.

"Hey there Kitty, how are you?" he asked as he hugged me.

I smiled, "Pretty good and you?"

"I'm alright, who is your friend?"

Mark smiled and stepped up to shake his hand, "Hi, I'm her godfather, Mark."

"Nice to meet you Mark…you know what…you look real familiar to me."

I smirked as Orlando tried to figure out who he was but he didn't seem to be coming up with anything.

"Man, maybe it was in a picture at John's house." Orlando said.

Mark smiled, "Yea maybe. Anyways I'm in town just visiting for a little bit. I haven't seen her since she was three."

Orlando smiled, "That's nice. Is he treating you nice?"

I smiled, "So far. I think we can be friends at some point."

They both laughed and then Orlando let us inside. "It was good seeing you Kitty, and nice meeting you Mark."

"Same to you," Mark responded just before we were greeted by the waitress. She on the other hand…quickly recognized my Godfather and started smiling bigger.

"Oh my gosh, you're the…the Undertaker!" she said.

Mark smiled, "Yes and if you keep that to yourself, I'll make sure you get a big tip."

She gasped, "Of course sir…no problem."

"Also give us the best seat in the place, preferably a quiet place." He said.

She nodded as she grabbed the menus and silverware and asked us to follow her. I sort of liked the fact that he had control over his fans. It was almost like he was some kind of king controlling an entire empire.

Once we were seated, she took our orders for drinks and then left us alone. "Well..this is different." I said.

"What is?" he asked.

"Whenever my dad use to take us out…he always made sure people knew who he was. I never really had a chance to truly have a private dinner with him."

He nodded, looking at me as the sun casted an orange glow over my face.

"Oh wow…" he said.

I picked up my menu, "What?"

"Nothing…you have your mom's eyes that's all." He said.

I looked up at him with a smirk, "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh that's not just a good thing Kitty, it's a wonderful thing." He said.

The waitress returned a few moments later with our drinks. She still had a cheesy smile on her face as she wrote down Mark's order and then my own. When she left again, I caught Mark still staring at me as if he was lost in a daze.

"Is everything ok over there?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yep, everything is good."

"So why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Obviously…" I said before taking a sip of my lemonade.

He shook his head, "You and that attitude…keep it up little girl."

"Or what?"

He placed his hands together on the table and leaned in close to me, "Or else I'm going to show you what an attitude gets you. Trust me, you do not want any of this."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please."

He laughed and backed up from me.

"You didn't answer my question Mark." I said. "What was with the looks?"

He smiled, "I take it you don't like being stared at."

"Not really…there isn't anything to stare at." I said.

"Who has been filling your little head with those lies Kitty?" he asked.

I sighed, "No one."

He glared at me and then decided to change the subject. "So is there anything else you like to do other than cheer? Your dad says your great at playing guitar."

I shrugged, "A little I guess…but I like making up my own music."

"That's good. Your mom was a great guitar player too." He told me.

"Funny...dad said mom never played any instruments before. I think he's starting to forget about her." I said, softly.

"What makes you say that?" he said.

I sighed, "Because…anytime I ask him to tell me about her, he doesn't have much to say, or he repeats the same things over and over again….it's like he didn't even know her at all."

Mark sighed, "I'm sure he's not forgetting about her, maybe he's just trying to forget about the fact that she's gone."

I sighed, "Yea well it would have been nice of him to at least remember her as a person. I mean I didn't exactly get a chance to get to know her."

"I know how you feel." He said. "I never got a real chance to get to know my mother either."

"really? Why not?" I asked.

He looked away from me and then sighed, "Same reason as you, only my mom died when I was four."

I nodded, "That sucks."

"Yes it does." He said.

When the waitress came back with our food, Mark signed an autograph for her and then sent her on her way. I glared at her feeling slightly annoyed by her constant reappearance. Mark seemed to notice and started laughing.

"I take it you don't like other females…" he said.

I looked in her direction, "Something like that. I just never understood why girls like her always get all the attention."

He laughed, "Wow you really don't think you have looks do you?"

I looked away from him and took a bite of my food. He reached across the table and lifted my head up so I could look at him.

"Now you listen to me, I don't know who or what gave you the idea that you weren't beautiful…but you are."

I tried to fight back a smile, but it was so hard to when a man like Mark was telling me things like that.

"Thanks Mark but you don't have to say that." I said.

He smiled, "You're right I don't…but it's the truth so I'm saying it."

I blushed slightly. "Well thank you."

"No problem."

Mark and I spent the entire day exploring the town. I learned so much about him in that one day that I felt like he had been in my life the entire time.

My dad wasn't home when we got there but it was late so we watched a movie while talking about different things. He was so interesting and very outspoken about things. Around one in the morning I fell asleep on the couch while watching the movie. I woke up when I felt him scoop me up and take me up to my room. He tucked me in tightly and then kissed my forehead before leaving my room. I wasn't sure why but I felt real happy about meeting my godfather. I only prayed he wouldn't move out of my life like my father was slowly starting to.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Talk**

It was quiet in the house that next morning, something I wasn't use to. I got up and stretched out my arms and legs before heading downstairs to start cooking myself some breakfast. It really sucked having to cook sometimes especially when you've got a father who should know how. On top of that, I buy my own food to cook…I know…ridiculous right?

I yawned rather loudly before entering the kitchen.

"Man…good morning to you too." Mark said, scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh my gosh I forgot you were staying here this weekend," I said. "I'm so sorry."

He laughed and turned the page to his newspaper, "It's alright Kitty. I like women who can express themselves."

I giggled and then realized how quiet it was again. "Where is my dad?"

Mark shrugged, "I'm not sure, he never came home last night."

I blinked twice not believing what he just said. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. His car definitely isn't here so…I guess it's just me and you."

I shook my head, "Why does this not surprise me."

Mark laughed, "How often does he do this?"

I sighed and opened the refrigerator, "Ever since I was ten."

Mark looked at me blankly and obviously enraged. "Excuse me? You mean to tell me you've been home by yourself even when you were ten?"

I nodded, "Yea...I'm not sure why but…he did that often."

Mark sighed, "It looks like John and I need to have a talk about this."

"No Mark, it's alright…" I said as I poured some juice into a cup.

"No it isn't Kitty. What would have happened if this house caught on fire or if some burglars got in here? That's not safe Katrina." He said.

I sighed, "I know but he wouldn't listen…and if you recall…I didn't really know you back then so it wasn't like I could have called you."

"Yea but your dad knew my number. He could have easily picked up the phone and told me he needed me to come watch you for a few days."

I wasn't sure how to feel about this. Sure, Mark hadn't been in my life, but he was showing me so much more concern than my own father.

"This can't go on Kat and I refuse to leave tomorrow knowing how he's been treating you."

I smiled inwardly, "But…I'm 16 now…I can take care of myself."

"In a house this big? No freaking way, look I'm talking to him whether you like it or not missy. He's your father and he needs to start treating you that way."

"Well excuse _me_…" I said as I bent over to get a pot from the dishwasher.

He laughed, "No excuse _me_…."

I looked over my shoulder and glared at him, "Hey! Don't you give me any sass…I'm making breakfast buster!"

"Oh, my fault." He said as he went back to reading his paper.

He was very quiet while I made breakfast. Every now and then he would glance up at me and smile. I acted like I didn't notice though. He seemed so attached to me already and I began to wonder why.

"Hey Mark?" I said.

"Yea?"

I walked over to him with a plate of food and some silverware, "I feel weird about having someone care about me as much as you do…is that normal?"

He smiled at me and then patted his thigh. "Come here Kitty."

I was about to sit on the chair next to him but he insisted on me sitting there instead. I did as he asked feeling slightly awkward but relaxed at the same time. Even when he placed one hand on my back and the other on my thigh I didn't really feel strange.

"Listen Kat, I know you just met me yesterday, but I want you to know that I've always been there for you. I don't know how much your dad has actually told you but, I've opened up a trust fund for you that you can't touch until you leave for college, I've sent you money, clothes, shoes, and other stuff every month since you were born, and on top of that, I have tried to come visit you and your father tells me your always gone or something."

I gasped, "Are you kidding me? I'm always here or at work nowadays. What is he talking about?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I do understand why you feel the way you do. It's obvious to me that your father doesn't seem to care much about you and now that there is someone here who does…you don't know how to handle it."

I nodded, "Exactly…wow it's like you completely understand me."

"I do Kitty, and that's why I want to speak to your dad, he may not like what I have to say but he will listen to me."

I sighed, "I hope so."

After breakfast, I went up to my room to get a shower and then get dressed for the day. I never heard my father come in until I got out of the shower and heard Mark talking to him.

"Come on man, she was ten years old…I was ten and babysitting by myself." My dad said.

Mark sighed, "Yea but there is a difference there John, you are a male and she is a young female. Don't you care what happens to her?"

"Of course I do…I'm her father Mark!"

"Yea but what kind of a father treats his daughter as if she's some type of maid or even a doormat for that matter?"

My dad groaned, "Oh god now you sound like her mother…that sleezy whore."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said Mark! You and I both know that Torrie was a slut! For all we know, Katrina could be someone elses…even yours."

"Wow hold the hell on…so this is why you've hated me all these years? You thought we were sleeping together behind your back?"

My dad sighed, "What was I suppose to think Mark? You two were together all the damn time."

"Because you were gone all the damn time…look, Katrina is your daughter and you need to treat her better than what you've been doing."

"Or else what? Hm? You going to take her from me or something?" he asked.

Mark sighed, "If that's what it comes down to then yes."

"Whatever man…look I'm going out tonight, can you take Katrina to her game tonight?" my dad said.

Mark was silent at first and then spoke up, "Oh I will…but it should be her father doing that."

I heard a door slam and I figured Mark had left the house. I quickly went back to my room and started getting dressed in my uniform. I wasn't too sure how the rest of this weekend was going to play out but I did know it was going to get ugly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange Connection**

"Kitty! Open this door right now!" my dad yelled as he pounded on my door later on that day.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Come in."

He opened the door and stared me down. I noticed immediately that he was dressed to go out somewhere. "What on Earth did you tell Mark?"

I shrugged and turned around to face him, "Why do you care? It's not like you've been paying me much attention anyway."

"Katrina, I'm a busy man you know that." He said. "You have no right telling that man about how I handle my business."

"No right? You have no right to treat me like I'm not a factor in your life!" I yelled as I slammed my make-up down and stood up.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady. You are way too young to speak to me like that!"

I folded my arms, "How would you know that? You don't pay me any attention so I'm willing to bet that I haven't received a gift on my birthday in the past five years because you don't even know when it is!"

"Sure I do….it's…June…14th…no, the 15th… " he said.

I shook my head, "Wow…it's tomorrow….August 30th. "

He sighed, "Ok so I was a month off…But I know your turning 15 or something like that."

"Oh my gosh! You see what I mean! I'm turning 17 you ass!"

"Don't talk to me like that Kitty…I'm still your father." He said as he stepped closer to me.

I backed away and shook my head slowly, "No…John Cena is my father….you're just a figment of my imagination."

He looked at me with cold eyes, not looking hurt at all by my words. He finally sighed after a few moments, "Why did you tell him Kitty?"

"Because he's my godfather and he has a right to know what's been going on with me. It's not like you ever gave him the chance to get to know me." I said.

"That's because he isn't my friend…he's your mother's."

I gasped, "So what! Just because mom isn't here doesn't mean he can't see me!"

"If I say he can't than he can't…you're my daughter not his!" he snapped.

I chuckled, "You know it's funny how you actually sounded like a father when you said that. You should try that more often."

He narrowed his eyes, "Look…I don't want you telling him anything else do you understand?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, please get out of my room."

He turned to leave and then looked back at me, "You know, if you think he can treat you better than I can…then leave with him tomorrow morning."

I rolled my eyes as he left the room. I walked behind him and then shut the door, making sure to slam it. I couldn't believe he actually said that to me. I mean sure, I would love to live with Mark, but I still needed time to get to know him. I sighed and finished getting myself ready for the game. I didn't have time to deal with any of his crap. I saw him leaving the house from my window and I instantly felt the need to vent.

So once I was done I grabbed my cheer bag and headed downstairs where Mark was waiting for me. He was on the couch in our den looking through my photo album. I watched him for a few moments before stepping into the room. He had a soft smile on his face while he looked at all my pictures.

"Hey." I said as took a seat next to him.

"Hey there miss cheerleader." He said with a smile. "Are you alright? I heard you and your dad arguing."

I sighed, "Yea I'm ok. He's such an asshole."

He chuckled, "You know normally I wouldn't allow you to swear but, it's kind of cute."

I laughed, "Thanks….so you found my photo album?"

He nodded, "Yep, you were a cute little thing growing up."

I smiled, "Your sweet, thanks."

"No problem honey….hey,"

I looked at him, trying to fight back tears from the pain I was feeling. He closed the book and then sat it beside him. He then put his arm around my small body and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and let my tears fall.

"It's going to be alright Kat, don't worry." He said. "In time your father will come to understand how precious you truly are."

I sniffled, "Yea but what's going to happen when you leave here tomorrow? He'll never change Mark."

"Yes he will, it may not be immediately but he will come around." He said.

I sighed and then sat up and wiped my tears, "Will I see you again?"

"Of course you will. In fact, remind me to leave you my cell phone number and my address tonight ok?"

I nodded and then hugged him tightly. "It's been real nice having you here Mark. It feels nice to know someone cares about me."

He chuckled, "Well like I said, I've always cared about you and I will do anything to make sure a smile stays on your face."

"Ok." I said.

"We better get you to the stadium. Where is it again?" he asked.

I thought about it, "About an hour from here."

He nodded, "Ok."

The ride to the stadium was pretty nice. Mark had on his heavy metal music that I had fun dancing in my seat to. We also had another deep conversation that made me see the more gentle side of him that was hiding in that giant form of his.

During the game, I found myself real nervous with Mark watching me. He sat under the bleachers and watched so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. I kind of felt like he was my own personal video camera so, I smiled a lot more whenever I was cheering. After the game, a loud alarm went off, signaling a tornado watch.

"Um. Mark…will we make it home?" I asked nervously.

He sighed, "Probably not, we'll go stay somewhere for the night."

"But what about your flight?" I asked as I hopped into the truck.

He shrugged, "I can always catch the afternoon flight. Besides, I want to spend as much time with you as I can if that's alright with you."

I smiled as I fought the urge to blush, "That would be nice."

I wasn't sure what was going on inside my head, but having Mark around really had me feeling more loved than anything. It was like he was more than just my godfather, he was my best friend in the whole world.

A few moments after he started up the truck, it started pouring outside. I tensed up in my seat as thunder and lightning struck around us.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he diligently search for a place for us to stay.

I shook my head, "No…I'm afraid of storms."

"Just like your mother." He said with a smile.

I giggled, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, your mom always snuggled up with her teddy bears or John when there was a storm."

I looked at him sternly, "You and my dad don't like each other do you?"

He got quiet for a moment making me laugh. He glanced at me with a small smile, "Of course we don't silly. Your father seemed to think I wanted your mom."

"Did you?" I asked.

He sighed, "At one point I did, but I didn't want to lose our friendship. Plus she really loved your father and I didn't want to stop her from being happy."

"Awe." I said. "You are such a sweet guy. Why haven't you been dating or anything?"

"Because a lot of women are the same nowadays."

I rolled my eyes, "Now you sound like me."

He laughed, "Yea I guess I do."

I giggled, "Ok so what do you look for in a woman?"

"Honesty, a great personality, outgoing, smart, funny,-"

"-Sexy…" I said with a teasing smile.

He laughed, "Oh be quiet,"

I laughed as he pulled into a hotel in town. I reached in the backseat and grabbed my purse from my cheer bag. We then got out of the truck and quickly ran to the entrance. My hair was completely soaked once I walked into the building and so was his. We laughed at each other and then went up to the desk to get a room. While he was handling that, I walked over to the convenient store and picked up some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

"Mark, can you get this for me please?" I asked him sweetly.

He looked down at me, "Oh my, now she wants me to buy her stuff. Damn these women."

I giggled while the man behind the desk laughed.

"I'm kidding yes I'll get it for you." He said.

Once the man gave us the key to the room, he paid for my stuff and then we headed up to the room.

When he opened the door, I was slightly nervous to see only one bed in the room. There was also a couch but it looked way too small for him to fit on.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yea I am actually but can I get in the shower before we eat?"

He laughed, "Clearly you've never stayed in a hotel room before…"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a smile.

"Room service takes a little while to get Kitty, so you have plenty of time for a shower."

I smiled, "oh…alright then…oh…what am I suppose to sleep in?"

He laughed, "I'll go buy you a shirt to wear Kat, just go get in the shower."

"Yes sir," I said before heading for the bathroom. I glanced over my shoulder at him just in time to see him looking back at me. He winked at me once before leaving the room to go buy me a shirt from the store. I had to admit I was somewhat nervous about being alone in this hotel room with Mark. After all, he was a real sexy man, and…oh my…look where my head has gone….


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonding **

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and then peeked out of the room to see if Mark was back. I instantly spotted him sitting on the bed with the menu in his hand. I cleared my throat so he would know I needed the clothes he bought for me.

"Um, I'm sorry could you hold on for a second?" he told the person on the phone. He then sat the phone down and grabbed a bag that was on the bed.

"What did you want to eat sweetie?" he asked.

I thought about it as I took the bag from him. "Um…how about a cheeseburger and some fries."

"Anything special about the burger or fries?" he asked.

I smiled, "Only cheese and ketchup on the burger and cheese for the fries."

He shook his head, "I figured that was coming. I'm telling you, you're a lot like your mother."

I laughed, "Good to know that…maybe you can tell me more about her when I'm done in here."

"Sounds good to me." He said.

I shut the door and then slowly began to get dressed while singing a song to myself. I smiled when I saw the "American Badass" shirt Mark had gotten for me. I was basically swimming in it, though it stopped just above my knees. When I opened the door to the bathroom, Mark was just opening the door for the room service guy to come in. He looked over his shoulder at me and seemed to almost freeze. I glanced at him too but only for a split second because I blushed.

"Here you are sir, that'll be 15.60." the room service guy said.

Mark pulled out a twenty and handed it to him, "Keep the change man,"

"Oh thank you sir," he said before leaving the room.

I walked over to the couch and sat down as Mark made his way over to me. "Here you go beautiful."

I smiled, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome." He answered before taking a seat next to me.

We were quiet at first while sitting there and watching TV while eating. It was then that my cell phone started vibrating in my purse. I sat my food down and got up from the couch to answer it, finding that it was my father.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" he asked loudly. I could tell that he was still in the club and very drunk too.

I rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask how the game went." He said.

"It was fine, our team won." I told him. "Dad, where are you?"

He laughed, "I'm in Chicago…"

I gasped and looked at Mark, "Chicago! What are you doing up there!"

He laughed into the phone, "I was invited to this party Torrie…calm down."

I shook my head, "Dad you're drunk…and my name isn't Torrie."

"Oh it isn't? What is it then?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "It's Katrina…go tell one of your friends to take you to a hotel room! You need to lay down dad."

"Alright sweetie…tell Mark to stay another day…I don't know when I'll be home."

"Whatever." I snapped my phone shut and then tossed it on the bed before sitting back down next to Mark. "I can't believe him."

"What's wrong?" Mark asked as he tossed his food container into the trash.

I sighed, "My dad is all the way in Chicago."

"What! Are you serious?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yea, and he wants you to stay another day because he doesn't know when he'll be home…gosh he's such a bastard!"

"Calm down Kitty, don't worry I'll stay another day." He said.

"Yea but you shouldn't have to Mark. It isn't fair you know?"

He nodded and rubbed my back, "Yea I know."

"I mean can you believe he forgot when my birthday was and how old I'm turning?" I asked. "It's like he doesn't know me at all!"

"I understand sweetie." He said as I sat my food down on a small table next to me.

I shook my head as tears filled my eyes, "He's not going to change Mark, he hasn't in almost seven years now."

"Hey, hey, hey…no tears ok? Everything is going to work itself out." He told me.

I smiled, "Can I come live with you?"

He laughed, "You could but legally you are under your father's guardianship. He would have to turn his rights over to me or something else would have to happen for that to change."

I sighed, "Yea and I doubt that would ever happen."

He moved closer to me, moving his hand from my back to my thigh. His hand was so warm to the touch and helped me relax slightly. He then reached over with his other hand and wiped a tear from my face.

"Hey Mark?" I said.

"Hm?" he asked.

I looked down at my lap and twiddled my fingers, "I don't want you to leave at all…I'm scared to be here alone with my dad."

"Why is that?" he asked, "He hasn't hit you has he?"

I shook my head, "No, but I do feel like I don't belong with him. I wish mom was here."

He lifted my head up by my chin and turned my head to face him, "I'm here for you Kitty…and I always will be you hear?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yes sir…"

We kept looking at each other until I decided to get up and head for bed. He followed me into the bed, watching me ever so gently as I adjusted my little body under the covers. When he got in the bed with me, he shut off the lamp, leaving us in nothing but darkness.

"Are you even tired?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Not at all sweetie, why?"

I shrugged, "Just asking."

We laid there for a few moments before I started to cry again. He moved up close to me and put his arm around me. I backed into him gently, feeling his hard erection on my butt.

"Um…Mark…"

He chuckled, "Sorry about that…he's just reacting to how beautiful you are."

I turned over onto my back and tried to make out his features in the dark. I didn't really see him until I felt his hand rubbing my thigh once again. The warmth of his body near mine got my juices flowing though I knew I should be careful. I wasn't nervous at all with him touching me, until he began to travel closer to my vagina. When he touched that area, I spread my legs a little more and let him rub it.

"Are you ok with me touching you like this Kitty?" he whispered into my ear.

The sound of his baritone only made me that much hornier and my panties began to get soaked.

"Only if you're ok with it…" I said. "I've never had sex though."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek and then worked his hand a little more, "How far have you gone?"

I bit my bottom lip and then answered, "Well…I've been eaten out before."

He licked my earlobe as he moved me to the middle of the bed and climbed on top of me, making me shiver all over. "Did you like it?"

I smiled, "No…"

"Why not, the boy didn't do it right?" he asked.

I giggled, "Something like that."

"Have you ever been kissed?" he asked before he kissed my neck.

The feeling of his soft lips touching my neck gave me a feeling I never really felt before. "N-no…"

He kept kissing my neck until he reached my lips. "How would you feel if I kissed you right now?"

I blushed knowing how bad I did want to kiss him, but…was this even right?

"I would love for you to do that but…you're my g-"My sentence was cut short when his lips pressed against mine, capturing them in a soft, smooth kiss. I felt his tongue gently trace my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth and let it in. I moved my arms around his neck as his lips caressed mine, and his tongue danced with my tongue. I felt his penis rubbing against the soft fabric of my panties and I got nervous.

"Um, Mark? I don't want to go all the way…if that's alright." I said when he pulled away from me.

"That's fine sweetie, I figured you didn't want to go that far anyway."

I smiled at how well he seemed to understand me. He was the perfect match for me but, at the same time being with him like this wasn't right.

He kissed me again only a little deeper this time. I moaned a little as my body yearned for more of his love and attention. When he pulled away again he lifted my shirt and began to suck on my breasts one at a time. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned as passion took over from that point. Gently he sucked each of my nipples and nibbled on them sending new sensations all through me. He then traced a trail down my belly and to my navel, circling my belly button a few times. I giggled a little because he was tickling me.

After teasing me, he reached down and tugged at my underwear. I lifted my hips slightly so he could pull them all the way off. He had me lift my legs up as he pulled my panties off my legs. Once they were off he spread my legs and began kissing his way down to my innocence.

"Hold your legs back for me," he told me.

I did as he said and held onto my thighs, giving him complete access to my sweet spot. I felt his breath as he got closer and closer to me. I was about to back out of this when I felt his tongue begin to explore my pussy. I gasped at how warm his tongue was down there and how good it felt. I moaned very softly at first, closing my eyes as I got lost in this time of pleasure. I still felt strange about doing this but I had been so stressed out by my father, I felt like I needed this. He continued to pleasure me until I felt my first orgasm building. I let go of my legs and squeezed the bars on the headboard as my body trembled and I came all in his mouth, releasing a cry of complete passion.

Once he wiped off his mouth he crawled up to me and then kissed me again. "Are you alright?"

I smiled at him and then decided to respond by returning the favor. I sat up and raked my hand through my hair, and gently pushed him down on his back. I kissed him gently and then slowly made my way down to his boxers, pulling out his long erection. I stroked it with my hand a few times before putting it in my mouth.

He groaned as I sucked his dick, squeezing as hard as I could as it slid in and out of my mouth. I had never heard a male moan like he did…I guess I was doing well for a beginner. As I was giving him head, I started to change my mind about having sex with him. I mean, he was a big boy, but I knew I could handle him.

Once I was done with him, he pulled me back down on the bed and got on top of me, kissing my deeply and roughly.

"Damn girl, you're better than I thought you were." He said with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to go all the way?"

I bit my bottom lip as I thought about it. I mean there was a chance I wouldn't see him anymore after tomorrow….so of course you know what I did. I pulled him down to me and kissed him roughly before I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it. He also took off his shirt and boxers and tossed them before kissing me again. I dug my nails into his back, wanting him to slide his dick inside of me so bad. When he finally did, I nearly screamed at the amount of pain I felt. He stopped pushing and waited for me to adjust to his size before pushing himself up into a push-up position and began to work his hips, thrusting in and out of me.

Since he was so much bigger than me, I rested my hands on each of his sides and moaned as yet more new sensations filled my body. He kept the pace slow at first until my body comepletely got use to him.

"Oh Mark, faster please." I moaned as I looked up into his green eyes.

He kissed me deeply and then picked up the pace making me yell louder. I never once expected this to happen between us but, it felt damn good and honestly I didn't care about who I was doing this with anymore.

"How's it feel baby?" he said as the bed started to squeak.

I ran my hands up his massive arms and to his shoulders, "It feels so good Mark, please don't stop…."

"I'll go as long as you want me to baby," he said.

The temperature was rising fast between us, sweat was running down both of our faces, and my moans were getting louder by the second.

When I was about to reach my climax, Mark stopped and turned me onto my side, holding up one of my legs so he could reenter my body. I had just enough time to move some of my hair out of my face just before he started giving it to me deep, hard, and fast.

"Oh Mark, Oh Mark…Mark, Mark…Mark…Ooooohh my goodness….I'm going to come!" I screamed.

"just let it out baby…don't be shy…" he said as his balls continued slapping me. I finally tossed my head back and screamed as I came all over his dick. He too reached his climax, pulling out of me just before he came. Soft moans still left my mouth as I tried to get my body to calm itself down. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt, and I wore a smile as Mark climbed back in the bed and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Kitty, that was the best sex I have ever had with anyone in my entire life." He said.

I smiled, "And that was amazing for my first time."

He chuckled and then kissed the top of my forehead. "I'm glad I was able to help you with that."

"We're not going to tell anyone about this right?" I said.

He looked at me, "Of course not Kitty, your father would kill me and you if he knew…so we'll just keep it between us."

I nodded and then kissed him deeply. "Promise me something Mark."

"What's up?" he asked.

I smiled, "Promise me that your heart will always be mine."

He smirked, "Oh…demanding little thing aren't you? Alright then…I promise."

I smiled and kissed him once more before going to sleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hurt and Betrayed**

I thought I would feel strange about waking up in bed next to my godfather knowing we had sex the night before but I didn't. I mean sure, I did feel like we made a huge mistake but…in a way I didn't think it mattered. My father damn sure didn't give about me so why would he care if I let my Godfather talk me out of my panties for a night? At least he actually cared about what happens to me.

I looked up at him just as he was opening his eyes. I loved the color of his eyes so much; they made me feel so entranced.

"Good Morning," I said to him with a smile.

He smiled at me at first and then frowned. "Kitty...what did we do?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean, you know exactly what happened between us."

"Yea I do but…come on Kitty we've got to go." He said.

I was a bit confused by his sudden change of attitude, but of course I didn't bother to ask. I got up and got dressed like he told me to before we left the hotel. He was quiet for most of the ride home, not looking at me at all. I was feeling so uncomfortable about the whole situation, so I shut off the radio and started asking questions.

"Mark…what's wrong?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

He sighed and squeezed the steering wheel. "Kitty, I don't want to talk about this."

"Well I do!" I snapped getting his attention. "Why are you suddenly acting like this?"

"Because…I made a mistake Kitty. I shouldn't have led you on like that last night." He told me. "Your mom made me your godfather to protect you…not to sleep with you."

I chuckled, "And your thinking about this now?"

He glared at me, "Oh please, don't act like your innocent either."

"What do you mean!" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nevermind, it's nothing."

"Clearly it's something if you brought it up…so tell me…what was it you were going to say?" I said as I folded my arms.

He pulled the truck over and then parked it before turning to me. His eyes…the ones that I fell in love with only last night, were now scaring the hell out of me.

"You listen to me Katrina….you are just like your mother was." He said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Exactly what it means…you used those eyes and those teasing little comments to hook me. Then you reeled me in and forced me to do something I didn't want to do…plain and simple."

My mouth fell open as tears began to fill my eyes, "I can't believe you just said that to me…how dare you try to blame all this on me when you were trying to get in my pants all by yourself."

He chuckled, "Wow…that's something your mother would have said too.."

"Stop comparing me to my mother! She's dead you asshole!" I said as tears fell from my eyes. "You know what…just take me home…and you can leave this afternoon…I'll be fine in the house without you."

He sighed, "Wait Kat…I'm-"

"-Don't apologize….the damage is done." I said quietly as I stared out of the window. "Please just take me home."

He didn't say anything else. He just simply turned around and started the truck. I didn't know how to feel or act at that moment…all I knew was that my Godfather, the one man I thought would be my knight in shining armor was actually pig headed jerk just like my father.

As soon as we got to my place, I hopped out of the car and ran into the house. I didn't even notice my father and some woman standing in the hallway as I ran straight up the stairs and into my room, slamming my door shut. I didn't want to be bothered with anyone in that house. To me, I was all alone now and no one could be trusted. I cried for what seemed like hours before getting up for a hot bath.

Before he left, Mark tried to come up and see me but I wouldn't open the door.

"Come on Katrina…I just want to say bye." He said.

I still didn't answer him, I just laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, unable to get Mark's harse words out of my head.

"Alright fine…I guess I'll see you whenever I come visit again…"

Before he left, he slid a white envelope under my door. I glanced over at it and waited for him to move away from the door so I could get up and get it. I sighed as I stared at it wanting to rip it up into pieces, but something told me to hold onto it. I walked over to my desk and placed it inside the small drawer. I then happened to look out my window and I saw Mark looking up at me. He was standing beside his truck with a look of regret on his face. He sighed and then got into his truck, pulling off a few moments later. I wasn't sure exactly why I did it, but I fell to my knees and started pouring my eyes out. There were so many emotions running through my head at that moment that I just wanted to roll over and die. I could only hope that my life wouldn't get any worse after that night…


	8. Chapter 8

**Dad's Secret**

The next two weeks I spent my time trying to get back into the swing of things. My heart was still in shambles after what happened between Mark and I but I really didn't have anyone to talk to about it. He had written me three letters already, all of which…I never read. I just placed them in my desk drawer like the first envelope.

"Katrina! Come down here we need to talk!" my dad yelled up the steps one day.

I rolled my eyes because I was trying to finish studying for a test and he was once again making an ass of himself. "About what dad?"

"Just come here!" he yelled up the steps.

I huffed and then got up and went to see what he wanted. He was standing at the end of the steps when his hands on his hips and a goofy smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was drunk as hell.

"What?" I said as I folded my arms.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "What in the hell is your problem?"

"I'm trying to finish something for school and you're bothering me as usual." I said.

"Well I just needed to let you know that I'm throwing a party in a few weeks…" he said.

I sighed, "Let me guess…you want me to leave right?" I asked.

"No…actually I was wondering if you would help me out with it." He said. "Please?"

I shrugged, "It depends on the day dad. I do have a job now you know."

"Yea I know and that's why I'm asking you now."

I glared at him not really wanting to help him at all but that small part of my heart wouldn't let me say no. "Fine dad, but those guys better be nicer than those stanky broads you bring in here."

He laughed, "Kitty, that's not nice."

"Well it's the truth." I said as I turned to go up the steps. I stopped when he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Hey…I need to ask you something else." He said in a more fatherly tone.

I turned and looked at him wondering what was on his mind. He hadn't spoke to me that way in a long time so I found it hard to believe he was concerned.

"What happened with you and Mark? He told me you haven't been writing him back or anything like that."

I shrugged, "Nothing is wrong…I'm still having a little trouble adjusting with him being part of my life. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't…it was just something I wanted to ask you." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

I nodded, "Well thanks dad, but everything is fine."

He nodded and then let me get back to my business. I stayed in my room up until my dad decided to leave the house once again. I just couldn't understand how he could go out so often and leave me alone like this. I was bored all the time and barley had any friends who were available at this time of night.

I sat in my room for another hour before deciding that now would be a good time for popcorn and a movie. When I reached the middle of the staircase, the doorbell rang, scaring the crap out of me.

"Who is it?" I yelled, but no one answered. I walked to the door and looked through the peephole but didn't see anyone standing there. Instead I saw a yellow car pulling off away from the house. I shook my head, pissed that my dad left the gate open. I was about to walk away from the door when I heard a very peculiar sound….the sound of a baby crying…

I quickly opened the door and looked down at my feet. Looking back up at me was a small blue-eyed, brown haired baby girl crying her eyes out in a small basket. There was a letter attached to the basket along with a diaper bag sitting next to her. I wasn't too sure what to do or how to react so I picked her up and brought her into the house. I took her to the living room and sat her on the couch before reaching into the basket and picking her up into my arms. She immediately stopped crying looking up at me with so much sadness in her eyes.

"Hello there…I'm not sure why your mom left you here…" I said. "I guess she thinks my dad is a rich man huh?"

I picked up the envelope that was with her and opened up the letter, reading it to myself.

"Dear John, as you know I couldn't take care of our first child by myself and I refuse to take care of this one as well...so I've dropped Lexi off for you to deal with. After all you did help me make her just like you helped make the first one. Anyways, don't try to find me I'm long gone now. All of Lexi's shot records and other information is in the blue folder in her diaper bag. Sorry again…"

I looked down at the baby completely confused._"Dad has two other kids?" _

I sighed and then figured I'd better call my father and ask him about this. Unfortunately he wasn't answering the phone, like I knew he wouldn't. So I simply spend the entire night taking care of a baby. She was very fussy at first but I was able to get her to sleep. I wasn't sure where to put her at first until I walked into a room next to my room, which happened to be my old nursery. My dad hadn't used it in years so, I placed her in a crib and then covered her little legs up. Once I was sure she was sound asleep, I walked back downstairs and then waited on my dad to get home. He definitely had some explaining to do…that's for sure, and I planned on getting every last answer that I wanted.

It was nearly 3am when he got home. I had fallen asleep on the couch, but woke up when I heard him come in. Surprisingly he wasn't with a woman this time, which was good since there was a new visitor in the house now.

When he came into the living room, I sat up and glared at him.

"Kat? What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked.

I folded my arms, "I don't know, maybe I was up babysitting your kid all night."

He looked at me with a baffled expression. "My kid? Katrina I only have one kid and that's you."

I shook my head and then picked up the letter that Lexi's mom left. "According to this letter and the baby upstairs…you have about three kids."

He took the letter out of my hand and read it to himself. I could tell by his expression that he knew exactly what this woman was talking about.

"Oh man…did she seriously drop Lexi off?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes. As I said, I've been up all night with her."

He sighed and then hit the wall, "That bitch! I can't believe she would do this to me!"

"Dad…when were you going to tell me I had siblings?"

He chuckled, "What was the point? I didn't have to raise them and they didn't live here so…it doesn't matter if you knew about them."

I gasped, "Says you….maybe I want to have some other people to talk to other than these walls everyday."

He sighed, "Look Kat, it's late. We'll talk about this in the morning ok?"

I stood up, "No dad, I'm tired of you constantly hiding things from me…I want some answers and you're going to give them to me. Who is the third kid and why haven't I met him or her?"

He looked at me completely stunned. "Because…she put the first kid up for adoption Katrina. I don't know who the other one is or her name alright?"

I shook my head, "Whatever, Lexi is in my old room. If I were you I'd start thinking about staying home more often because you've got a child to take care of."

"Why can't you babysit her?" he asked. "You've watched yourself these past 7 years now."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad…I didn't lay on my back and push her out. Therefore you need to step up and be her father."

"I can't take care of her Kat. You know that….look please help me out with her…"

I sighed and looked away from him. "I don't know dad…"

"Come on Kat. I'm begging you." He said.

I huffed and then walked past him, "Fine, but you better be doing most of the work."

"I will don't worry." He said. "Now let's get to bed."

I nodded and went upstairs. I checked up on Lexi before heading to my room to go to bed. I was tired and my head was hurting from all this craziness. Little did I know that things would only get crazier for me and Lexi both.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unexpected Visit**

I thought helping my father raise a baby would be a bonding experience for us, but unfortunately it didn't turn out that way. You see, over those next two weeks, my father barley helped me at all with Lexi. It was so tough going to school and then coming home to find her crying her eyes out while he's entertaining one of his female friends. I soon become more than irritated with him, especially when I came home the day before his party and found Lexi all alone in her room.

"Dad we need to talk," I snapped when he came home that night.

He shrugged, "About what?"

"About you! How could leave Lexi in this house by herself like that?" I asked.

"I only left for an hour at the most." He said.

I shook my head, "No dad, I've been here for three hours now which means if I wouldn't have came straight home she would have been here all by herself for three hours!"

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry Kat but I had only left ten minutes before you came home so it's not that big of a deal."

"It is when your daughter is only a year and a few months old dad…what has gotten into you?" I asked. "Don't you like being a father?"

He chuckled, "I did when there was only one kid to look after."

I folded my arms, "Well maybe you should have thought about that before you stuck your dick inside of someone unprotected."

He looked at me, completely appalled, "Excuse me young lady?"

"Did I stutter?" I snapped. "If you didn't want any more kids…use a condom!"

Before he could say anything else I turned around and went upstairs to check on Lexi. She was standing up in her crib holding onto the bars with a smile on her face. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"Hello sweetie, you want to come with me to my room?" I asked her as I carried her to my bedroom. "Sissy has some homework to do but you can play in the play pin while I work."

For a few hours I played some music and worked on my school work. Suddenly, my dad came up stairs and knocked on my door.

"Katrina? Can we talk?" he asked.

I sighed and turned around to face him. "Sure come in."

He walked into my room and sat down on the bed, taking off his hat as he did so. I folded my arms and crossed my legs, staring at him with that, "This better be good," face.

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been helping you out with Lexi. I've just been so frustrated lately with my job, and the way I live my life."

"If that's the case then why don't you fix it dad?" I said. "I mean…I miss you all the time now. You're like never here and when you are, you're always sleeping or with some new broad."

He nodded, "I know."

I felt tears rising up in my eyes, "When Mark was here…he showed me a whole lot more attention than you have in seven years dad. That really hurts dad,"

He looked at me with soft eyes, "Kat…I'm sorry. I know I've been a real bad father. Listen, after the party tomorrow, we'll start fresh…together…agreed?"

I sighed and wiped a tear from my face. "Why after tomorrow?"

"Well I don't want to be boring at the party so, after tomorrow."

I laughed, "I hope you're not lying dad. I would really hate to see you fall apart."

"I understand." He said. "Can I have a hug please? I haven't had one from you in awhile."

I smiled and got up to hug him. It felt really nice to have his big warm arms wrapped around me. It had been so long since that happened.

"Alright, well I'm going to cook…" he said.

I gasped, "Cook? You are going to cook? It's been forever since you did that."

He laughed, "I know right, but I've got to take care of my girls right?"

I nodded and then picked up Lexi before following him to the kitchen.

While he was in the middle of making spaghetti, our doorbell rang. "You have company?" my dad asked me.

I shook my head, "No…do you?"

"Nope, would you get that for me?" he said.

I nodded and got up with Lexi in my arms. I didn't think to look through the peephole before opening the door.

"Hey Kat."

My mouth fell open as I looked into the eyes of my Godfather. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, "So I suppose your father didn't get my e-mail. What's with you two and not answering stuff."

I glared at him, "You should know that answer when it comes to me."

He looked into my eyes for a moment. "You got me there…whose baby is that?"

"This is Lexi…she's dad's apparently."

He nodded and then scratched his head, "Anyways…can we talk?"

I sighed and went to shake my head. "No…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on Kitty, it'll take a few minutes at the most." He said.

Lexi made a noise and I adjusted her in my arms. "Fine. Come on in."

I walked away from the door and headed for the kitchen, "Dad, Mark's here."

My dad turned around and looked at him as he appeared next to me.

"Oh, hey Mark. What brings you to town?" he asked.

Mark shrugged, "Just came to talk to Katrina real fast and then I'll be gone."

My dad nodded and then I headed upstairs with him close behind me. I so didn't want to talk to him let alone have him in my bedroom, but part of me always felt the need to give people a chance to redeem themselves.

As soon as we were in my room, I shut the door and then sat down on my bed with him next to me. I didn't look at him, I just looked at my little sister who was playing with my necklace.

"Ok. We're here." I said coldly. "What do you want?"

He sighed, "look, I know you don't want to be bothered with me, and that's fine…but I want you to know that…I'm real sorry for what I did to you."

I glanced up at him blankly, waiting for his next sentence.

"I was supposed to show you the right way of life and…I completely took advantage of you." He said as his eyes got real glassy. I felt my heart melting but I kept a hard wall around it.

"I've already lost your mom Kat, I don't want to lose you in my life too." He said.

I sighed, "That's nice and all…but how do you expect me to feel after what you said to me that day? I mean here I am completely attached to you and you basically took a knife and scraped me right off…"

He sighed heavily, "I know, I know, and I didn't mean to Kitty. I was just so worried about things getting too out of hand."

"What do you mean Mark? Things had already gotten out of hand when I laid on my back and gave you my virginity like it was nothing!" I said as tears fell from my eyes.

He put his face in his hands, "Katrina…I'm so sorry…please try to understand where I am coming from with this alright." He looked at me as I got up and put Lexi in her play pin. I then stood with my back to him, crying my eyes out. I heard him get up and come towards me. I turned around and pushed him away.

"Mark please…I don't want to do this with you right now. That night has changed the way I feel about men forever…I've been snapping on my own father lately because of everything that happened between us."

"Kat please…just listen to me." He said as he tried to hug me.

I shook my head and backed away from him, "Don't touch me Mark. I thought you were going to be that person I could trust but clearly…I can't trust you."

He sighed, "Ok. I understand. Look…I'm moving to Houston, Texas. Here is my address, cell, and house number if you need anything. I couldn't drive past this town without at least seeing you one more time."

I didn't look at him or take the small card. I just folded my arms and stared at the ground. He finally turned to leave and I felt myself giving into his pain.

"Mark…"

He turned around and looked at me, "Yes Kat."

"It'll take me some time to fully forgive you…but please don't take offense if I don't call or visit at all."

He nodded, "I understand…good-bye sweetie."

I watched him leave my room and I suddenly felt ten times better. Holding all those emotions in was starting to stress me out so, it was good that I finally got to express them. I didn't know what was going to happen between Mark and I, but I did know that my father and I were making a great start towards a great future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crash Landing**

That night, my dad and I spent a lot of time talking about random things after I put Lexi to sleep. It was real nice chatting with him for a change. For once I felt like I had my best buddy back in my life.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes pumpkin?" he said.

I sighed, "I have a question…has anyone you trusted deeply ever hurt you before?"

He shrugged, "A few people…why?"

I looked down at my lap and then responded, "Well, let's just say someone did that to me, and I was wondering…how long should it take for me to forgive that person."

"That depends on your own heart Kitty. Everyone is different…did someone hurt you?"

I looked up at him, "Huh? Oh no…I was just curious."

"Are you sure? I don't want to have to put my foot up someone's ass."

I giggled imagining my father actually fighting Mark. Mark was so much bigger and more muscular than my dad so I didn't think my dad would last too long against him.

"No dad really…I'm ok." I said.

He moved closer to me and placed his arm around my shoulder, "Listen Kat, I know I haven't been there for you in the past but I want you to know that no matter what happens…I will always love you. Ok?"

I nodded, "Ok dad,"

"Another thing, don't be afraid to tell me if something is bothering you. I may not be able to give good advice, but I will do what I can to make sure you are smiling."

I laughed, "Thanks dad."

"No problem sweetie." He said before kissing my forehead. "You better go get some rest, I'm going to need your help tomorrow."

I sighed, "Do you have to have this party? I mean we can always cancel it and then watch movies all night."

He laughed, "Katrina, I already had the party planned a month ago, I can't just cancel it."

"Sure you can dad, you're just afraid of ruining your rep." I said.

"Kat, I'm not afraid of anything ok. Now go get some sleep." He said.

I sighed, "Ok."

I kissed his cheek and then headed upstairs to go to sleep. I had a real bad feeling about this party but I wasn't sure what it was. I was so bothered by my thoughts that I got up and decided to read the letters Mark had written me. I never actually got past the first letter though. It brought tears to my eyes.

"Dear Katrina,

I know you don't want to talk to me or have me part of your life anymore but I need to get this off of my chest. When I first met you, the first thing I thought about was how much you reminded me of your mother. As I told you before I liked your mother a whole lot but there was never anything between us. You're beautiful like her, and nearly have the same personality. Basically, you are the perfect woman…any guy would be so lucky to have someone like you. Anyways, I'm sorry for what I did and said to you. That wasn't right of me at all. Even flirting with you from the very beginning wasn't right. I should have known better. Another thing, I'm sorry for what I said about your mother. I'll admit, she did get around a lot Katrina, but it wasn't my place to call her out of her name or compare her to you. I was the one who led you on, and I know I shouldn't have. I feel like a predator now…it tears me apart to look at myself in the mirror after that night. In honesty, I really enjoyed that night….you're a very beautiful young lady Katrina. I haven't seen anyone more beautiful than you. I'm not going to lie, I would love to do it again. Making love to you was like unlike anything I ever experienced with anyone. Anyways…I really hope we can get back on good terms but if you chose to stay away from me I understand. Keep your head up and keep that beautiful smile on your face. I love you so much and it would kill me to know you wouldn't speak to me ever again. –Mark"

I read his letter a few more times to myself before putting it under my pillow. I wasn't sure how to feel about it at all. I mean Mark seemed like he was real sorry but how was I supposed to know how serious he was about it?

That next morning my dad got me up bright and early so I could make a few runs with him to buy food, decorations, and other supplies for his party. In some ways I felt like his mother getting ready for a sweet 16…damn would this man just grow up? When we got home I helped him put up the decorations and then he started cooking. By time the party started, we had the place completely nice and ready to go.

There were at least twenty people in our house at first; most of them were men which had me more scared than anything. About two hours into the party, a whole bunch of other girls and guys showed up. I was so pissed when they started passing Lexi around as if she was a doll. I ended up taking Lexi upstairs and putting her to sleep and then decided to go to bed myself. Sure it was early but I didn't want to be involved with the madness of the party. As I was getting myself changed, I heard my door open from behind me. I looked in my mirror and saw my dad's friend Kevin Nash standing in my doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked as I quickly put on my shirt.

He looked at me and licked his lips, "I was coming up here to where the real party is."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "There is no party going on in here, get out of my room!"

He laughed and shut my door and locked it before taking a few steps towards my bed. "Come on Katrina, big sexy here will be very gentle with you…besides…your dad said it would be alright since he owes me a lot of cash."

I gasped not believing my ears, "Mr. Nash please. I'm not doing anything with you so please get out of my room or else I'll have my dad come up here and kick your ass!"

"Ooo I like my women to be feisty, I wonder how feisty you can be when the lights are off." He said before reaching for my lamp and then shutting it off.

I gasped and then went for my window, hoping to be able to climb out of it but he had grabbed me and tossed me to the bed.

"No please!" I screamed, "Please don't do this!"

He laughed and pinned my arms to the bed. "Come on Kat, give big sexy a kiss,"

"Stop!" I yelled, "I'm not kissing you!"

He squeezed my wrists and then brought his lips roughly to mine. I struggled against him until my knee accidently came up between his legs. Once my wrist was free I reached for my lamp and then cracked him over the head with it. He rolled off of me so I got up and ran for my door. I forgot he had locked it so I kept trying to turn the handle. By time I remembered he had locked it, he was up and trying to choke me. He pulled me towards my dresser and pressed me against it as I began to lose consciousness.

"Now Kitty…be a good girl and give big daddy what he wants." He said.

I felt so weak against him and I wasn't sure if I was going to live. That's when I decided to dig my nails into his eyes. He screamed in pain before taking my small body and throwing me at my window. The window shattered, sending me onto the roof. I rolled all the way off of it and landed in my front yard on my back. I had heard some girl scream at the top of her lungs, before I passed out….


	11. Chapter 11

**Dad's Crimes**

"Stop man! Let me through! That's my kid man!" I heard my dad yelling as I regained consciousness. There were a bunch of people standing over me and one paramedic on his knees next to me.

"Mr. Cena, please stay back, we need to move your daughter to the ambulance and fast."

My dad pushed through the crowd and bent down next to me. "Kat…Kat…are you ok?"

He looked so blurry to me but I tried to nod my head anyway. I felt pain in the side of my head along with some blood running off of it.

"Katrina, we need you to stay awake ok? Don't close your eyes." The paramedic said.

I made a noise, trying to talk but the paramedic was putting on my neck brace. He then lifted me up onto the stretcher with the help of another paramedic.

"Is she going to be ok?" my dad asked.

"Yes Mr. Cena, listen meet us at the hospital. We'll tell you more about her condition there."

I started crying inside of the ambulance, "I want my dad….I want him please!"

"Don't worry Katrina, your dad will be following us to the hospital shortly." The Paramedic said.

I kept crying as they drove me to the hospital. I wondered if what Kevin had said about my dad being behind all that, was true. Why would he do that to me?

When I got to the hospital, they rushed me to the ER where I had my wounds cleaned, my head examined and antibiotics were given to me. I didn't see my dad until I was moved to my own room. That was nearly two and a half hours later.

My dad came into my room looking so worried about me. Lexi was sound asleep in his arms which had me relieved. I smiled at him and then at her.

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked.

I sighed, "I'm ok…the doctor says I have a concussion."

He nodded, "Yea you do….I'm so sorry about what Kevin did Kat. I didn't know what his intentions were."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed, "He asked me if he could go talk to you about possibly being in the WWE someday and I told him it was alright…I'm so sorry I should have known better."

I felt my anger growing. "Dad…why would Kevin Nash need to speak to me about that? He's not even part of talent relations…you know that."

He sighed. "Listen Kat-"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _We both looked at the door just as the chief of police came into the room. I tensed up in my bed, knowing that this wasn't going to be a good conversation.

"Um, hello John I'm Dolph the chief of police. How are you two doing tonight?" he asked.

My dad nodded, "I'm alright now that I know my daughter is alright."

I found it slightly hard to believe what my dad said. I mean…he didn't really seem that concerned about me.

"Listen, I need to speak to Katrina…alone please."

My dad shook his head, "No way, she's still a minor so I want to be here with her."

"Sorry John, but given the circumstances of how this accident happened…I need to get Katrina's side of the story without any intervention from you."

My dad sighed and then looked at me, "Katrina…I'll be in the hall if you need me ok?"

I nodded and then watched as he left the room with Lexi. I was a little nervous about talking to Dolph. He was tall like my dad but with a much colder look than I had seen in most guys. He took off his police hat and then stood next to my bed.

"Ok Katrina, I know this is a little scary for you…but I need to know every detail of what happened tonight."

I nodded, "Ok…well my dad was having a party and-"

"-A party?" he said. "Who was all at this party?"

I sighed knowing my dad was going to be in some trouble for this. "A lot of people…mostly guys."

He nodded and wrote it all down. "Ok continue."

"Well, I went upstairs to so I could put my sister to sleep and then I went to my bedroom so I could get ready for bed." I said.

He nodded and kept writing everything down.

"While I was in the process of changing, Kevin walked into the room." I said feeling myself starting to tear up.

"It's alright, take your time Kat." He said.

I wiped my eyes and then sighed, "He told me he was up there for the real party…and I told him to get out of my room but he wouldn't listen."

"Did you yell for your father?" he asked.

I shook my head, "The music was too loud, and he wouldn't have heard me."

He nodded and wrote some more info down. "What else did he say?"

I sniffled and started to cry. He reached onto the table and grabbed a box of tissues.

"Thanks…anyways he told me that my dad owed him some money and that it was alright if he was in my room." I said.

"Wow…so when did he attack you?" he asked.

"Shortly after that. He shut off my lamp and I tried to climb out of the window but he caught me." I said.

"You two must have struggled after that," he said.

I nodded, "Yea, when I tried to scratch his eyes he threw me out of the window…I was so scared."

"ok Katrina…thanks for that statement." He said. "I'm going to go talk to your father now and then I'll be right back ok?"

I nodded and watched him leave the room. I knew I had said way too much but, at the moment I was a little afraid for my life along with Lexi's.

I must have laid there for at least an hour or so before I heard another knock at my door. I opened my eyes and I saw a woman come in wearing a real professional business suit. Behind her was Dolph, my dad, and to my utter surprise…Mark.

"W-what's going on?" I asked.

Dolph waited for my dad and Mark to be seated before asking the woman to speak.

"Ok everyone, my name is Nicole Anderson, and I'm from the Children and youth Services."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Katrina, based off of your statements and some of the other people's statements, it would seem that your father is incapable of taking care of you or your sister."

My father gasped, "What? I'm very capable of taking care of my daughters!"

"John calm down," Dolph said. "This is a serious matter."

My dad sighed and sat down.

"Listen John, by having all of those people, mostly men in your house while your seventeen year old and your one year old daughter in the house tells us that you clearly don't care about their safety." Nicole said.

My dad shook his head, "I had everything under control Miss. Anderson."

"Clearly not John, must I remind you that your daughter was thrown from a window by a man three times her size?" Dolph said.

"Yes but…she fought hard to get away." My dad said.

I looked at him, "Dad…just let it go ok?"

He looked at me blankly and then sat back in his chair.

"Listen, because you endangered your daughter…we have no choice but to temporarily place her and her sister under her Godfather's supervision. You can have visitation rights but only while he is in the house. Is that ok with you Mr. Calaway?"

Mark, who was just sitting there looking at my dad, nodded slightly.

My dad sighed, "Please don't take them from me…I told Kat that I would start being a better dad after tonight."

Nicole shrugged, "Sorry Mr. Cena, but that should have started the day she was born."

I couldn't help but smile at what she said. It was so true.

"Now this will only last until you're 18 Katrina. After that it will be up to you whether or not you want your father in your life. Ok?"

I sighed and then covered my face with my hands. I felt like I had made a terrible mistake by telling them all that information.

"Look would you two just leave so I can spent my last night with my daughters?" my dad asked.

Dolph sighed, "Actually Cena that isn't possible, I have to arrest you for child endangerment."

I gasped, "Are you kidding me!"

"No we're not Katrina. Because of your father's negligence you could have been killed. So John, please come with me to the station. You have the right to remain silent,"

I started crying as my dad handed me Lexi and then placed his hands behind his back so the policeman could cuff him. This had to be the most painful sight to see in the entire world. While they escorted him from the room, Mark got up and rubbed my back. I couldn't help but to hold Lexi close to my chest and cry. I then leaned against Mark wanting his support even though I was still mad at him. I only hoped that this new setting wouldn't turn out to be a bad idea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Readers! **Sorry for taking so long on this! I've got finals this week so things are hectic! Anyways read and tell me your thoughts please =)

**Doubts**

The hospital kept me for two more days after that. I cried a few times because I missed my father, but I knew he had to pay for everything he had did to me and Lexi. I was even more heartbroken to hear he would be spending a few months in jail for the child endangerment charge and for his negligence. I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to take care of Lexi without him around; I mean…I knew nothing about raising a baby.

I was silent when Mark picked me and Lexi up from the hospital. He had brought me a few things to wear and a car seat for Lexi. He watched me handle my sister quietly with a soft smirk on his face. I wanted to tell him to stop looking at me but…it was kind of heartwarming to see him look at me that way.

"You all ready to go?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess so…should I stop by my place and get some stuff?"

He shook his head, "Sorry Katrina, but Nicole told me to keep you as far from the house as possible."

I sighed and looked at Lexi, "This isn't fair…if I would have known they were going to take me from dad I wouldn't have said anything."

Mark sighed, "I'm sorry Kat but they were planning on taking you from John a long time ago."

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"The day before the accident I got a call from child services. Apparently someone tipped them off about how John has been treating you."

"Impossible…the only people that know about that is me, you, and…that's it." I said.

Mark folded his arms, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. If anyone else knows it would have to be one of his friends, but he has so many….any of them could have did it."

He sighed to himself. "I know what you mean but let's not worry about that right now ok? You look like you need to rest and we've got a long drive ahead of us."

"Ok." I said as I slowly turned away from him.

He walked up to me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I know you don't agree with this plan, but I promise you…I'll keep my distance for as long as you want me to."

I sighed and then picked up Lexi's car seat. I then turned in his direction, staring at the ground so I wouldn't have to look into his eyes. "That might be a good idea…"

He nodded, "Ok. Well let's get going."

I followed him out of the hospital, wondering to myself if things with my dad would work out in the end. I really didn't want to go with Mark at this point though he seemed to understand how I was feeling.

On the way to Houston, I was really quiet sitting in the backseat with Lexi. I wasn't in any mood to deal with anymore stress. Mark was quiet too, but he did sing a few songs to himself. His voice was oddly smooth and very relaxing to listen to. I ended up joining in on one song and for the first time since we last spoke, our eyes met. He looked at me through the rearview mirror with a smile on his face. I tried to hide my smile, but I know he caught it anyway.

I ended up falling asleep soon after. I was still slightly under the effects of the medicine the doctors had me on at the hospital.

By time I opened my eyes again, I was laying in a very well put together bedroom. It had light purple walls with posters of my dad up on one side of the room. I got up from the large bed I was on and kept looking around. There was a white dresser with a few pictures of me and my dad, back when we were close. There was also a picture of Mark holding me when I was about two years old. There was another picture that kind of caught me off guard. It was one of Mark and I at my football game…the same day I gave myself up to him.

I sighed and then turned around and saw another door, leading to a large walk-in closet. There was a huge mirror on the front of that door, one I knew I'd be using very often. I also had my own bathroom, complete with a shower. There was new hair care products in the small cabinet in the bathroom along with a curling iron, a flat iron, and combs and brushes. There was also a door in the corner of the bathroom that led to a small balcony. It gave me a great outlook of the city…so beautiful.

After exploring my room, I headed out into the hallway to figure out where my sister was. It was very quiet in the house so I started to panic. My heart pounded inside of my chest until I heard her laughing in a room diagonal from mine. I slowly approached her door and listened.

"Peek a boo," said Mark's voice. "Peek a boo,"

Lexi laughed hysterically at Mark. I found myself smiling as well listening to him make her laugh. It was a wonder he was so good with kids. I half expected her to be screaming her head off.

"Whose a pretty baby huh?" he said as I opened the door.

He was standing over her crib looking down at her with a smile. She was sitting up clapping her hands and laughing at him. I looked around her room, finding it to be filled with so much love. Like my room, she had a poster of my dad up on the wall. She also had many teddy bears on her little dresser and plenty of supplies on her nursery table. I leaned against the door frame and watched him entertain her until she spotted me. She crawled up to the end of the crib and reached for me with a smile.

Mark looked up at me and smiled, "Oh, hey there Katrina."

"Hey," I said as I came into the room. "I see you two are having fun."

"Something like that…Lexi is quite a happy baby." He said.

I smiled down at her, "Yes she is…if only I got to meet her mother. She just left her on the doorstep and left."

Mark looked at me with a little suspicion in his eyes. "Interesting."

"What?" I asked as I picked Lexi up.

He shrugged, "It's nothing. Did she leave anything?"

I nodded, "Yea a letter. I still have it if you want to see it."

He nodded, "Yea I would like to see….oh wait…it's still at my dad's house."

"Oh alright then, well are you hungry?" he asked.

I was going to say no but then my stomach protested, making Mark laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he stepped past me.

I rolled my eyes and followed him downstairs to the kitchen. His house was amazing, with deep red walls, black steps and carpets, beautiful paintings of flowers and cities, and very expensive furniture.

"I love your place." I said as I took a seat at the bar in his kitchen. I saw all the alcohol bottles he had locked in one cabinet and wondered why none of them were opened at all.

"Thanks, I put a ton of work into this place." He said.

I nodded and placed Lexi on my lap.

"So what are you hungry for?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. At this point I'll eat anything."

He smiled, "Ok…spaghetti it is."

I fought off my smile as I watched him prepare the food. I couldn't help but notice, but there was something strangely different about him. He seemed less tense around me…and very…very….attractive to me?

Only yesterday I thought of him as the jerk who stole my heart and then shattered it into a million pieces but now, he seemed like a normal guy who was just trying to do his part and help out. I chuckled to myself. There was no way I was going to let him get close to me like that again. I would take his kindness since he owed me, but…as for us being closer than acquaintances, it wasn't happening. At this point, love wasn't a factor to me anymore. The only person I was sure truly loved me was Lexi and that's how it was going to stay.


	13. Chapter 13

**New Persona**

While Mark took his time cooking food, I decided to take Lexi and explore more of the house. I discovered a small game room, a home theater and a huge gym in his basement. I had always wanted to learn how to defend myself so this room would definitely benefit me the most.

I then made my way out through the garage where he had many motorbikes and trucks stored. I had never seen that many vehicles in one place at one time. To make things better they all looked brand new. I then made my way upstairs and then out to the backyard. There was a large pool out there with even more grassland stretching on past it. I looked at the sunset in the distance, admiring how the color was changing in the sky. It was the most radiant thing I had ever seen. The sound of birds chirping in the distance, brought about a calming feeling to my heart. I then started to miss my dad….

I could have stood there into the night if it wasn't for the smell of the spaghetti coming from inside and my stomach's constant growling. With a soft sigh, I turned around and carried my little sister back into the house so we could eat. Just as I suspected, Mark was just setting the table when I walked in. He smiled at me at first and then his face went blank.

"What?" I asked.

He finished placing the dishes on the table and then looked up at me. "You're supposed to be doing this not me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Since I'm your guardian for the next year I'll be expecting a few things while you're here."

I chuckled. "You're joking right?"

"Look at my face Katrina….you tell me if I'm joking."

I wasn't too sure where this new attitude of his came from but I damn sure didn't like it. I placed Lexi in the high chair next to my seat and then folded my arms across my chest. "Ok…so what exactly are you expecting out of me while I'm here?"

He looked at me with this face I didn't recognize. It wasn't one of care or compassion it was…a fatherly look?

"Here's the deal Kat, while you're here I expect you to treat this house as your own. You will have a few chores to do every now and then, you have a curfew Monday through Friday which is to be in this house by 9, and if you want to go places or you want company over, make sure you ask me first. Understand?"

I looked at him completely baffled out of my mind. "Um…ok…"

"Is there a problem with any of that?" he asked.

I wanted to tell him hell yes but I kept my comments to myself. "No…"

"Good. One other thing, there will be nights that I have to go out of town for wrestling. If you need anything I'll leave my number so you can call me. Now…on those nights….no one and I mean no one is allowed in this house except you and Lexi. Is that clear?"

I didn't know why but I was getting rather furious with this new attitude of his. I wasn't really expecting this out of him at all.

"Sure whatever." I said as I sat down in my seat.

He glared at me for a moment, "Excuse me?"

"I said whatever…I heard you." I told him as I moved in close to the table.

He shook his head, "Sorry Kat, but around here, you'll address me with yes sir or Ok Mark. Got it?"

I looked at him sharply, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me," he snapped.

"What in the hell has gotten into you?" I asked. "You're not acting like yourself."

He shook his head, "No, I'm not acting like the Mark you met anymore. This is a time for a more serious side of me. I'm sorry Kat, but I don't want to end of making another mistake that'll end up sending you into foster care."

I chuckled, "Wow so this is what this tough guy act is all about?"

"Oh it isn't an act…just try me." He said before walking back to the kitchen to get the food. I watched him with an angry glare on my face.

I couldn't believe he had just pulled a 180 twist on me. When he came back, he filled my plate up with spaghetti and then his own before taking a seat. He then passed me a smaller plate with mashed carrots, applesauce, and pudding for Lexi. I was very silent as I fed her and myself, wondering what in the world was going on with him. After dinner was over, he took Lexi into the living room and sent me to do the dishes.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He chuckled, "We've already been through this Kat, now do as I say please."

I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply as I collected the plates and headed to the kitchen with them. I found myself becoming more angry the longer I stood over that sink scrubbing down the dishes. That's when I spotted a dish washer. I sighed with relief and began filling it up with the empty dishes. When it was all the way filled, I heard him walk into the kitchen with Lexi still in his arms. She was reaching for me as hard as she could but Mark wouldn't let her go. He kept staring at me with a look of disapproval.

"What now?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I told _you_ to wash the dishes…not the machine."

My mouth fell open, "Mark…I just filled this thing up. I'm not about to take all of these dishes out and wash them by hand."

"Oh yes you are. Even if that means I got to take them out myself." He said as he patted Lexi's back. She laid her head on his shoulder and sucked on her thumb while closing her eyes. I couldn't believe how fast he did that. "Look if you don't wash them like I told you to, then tomorrow you'll have the entire house to clean."

I chuckled and pushed the dishwasher shut and hit the start button. I then turned to him with my arms folded and stared at him.

"Sorry bud, but I have to be enrolled at my new school tomorrow so…I don't think I'll have time to clean this house." I said.

"Oh you'll have time…and you won't be stopping until it's completely clean." He said.

I shook my head, "I can't believe you are really treating me like this."

"Like what hm? A child?" he asked, "Newsflash my dear, you are a child."

That was it, I had reached my boiling point…"You know what, I wasn't much of a child when you decided to sleep with me…goodnight."

I left him standing there with a look of complete shock. If he wanted to treat me like a child, then I was going to act like one and hit with low blows, eye rolling, and plenty of smart remarks. Mark Calaway would rue the day he decided to flip the script on me….because I can get down and dirty as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Uncontrollable Desire **

Something in me told me that this new attitude of Mark's was only a façade he was putting on to keep himself from wanting to get into my pants. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be playing around with me at all. That following day he got me up bright and early so he could get me enrolled in school. As soon as we were done with all my paperwork, we straight for the house where he forced me to not only wash those same dishes I placed in the dish washer, but other things as well.

I had to sweep, mop, and vacuum every inch of the house, dust off any mantles, or shelves that he had, wipe down every single window of the house, clean the bathrooms, and did I mention yard work! I felt like a freaking slave once I was completely done with everything. For two straight weeks it was like this. Every night after I finished, I didn't even bother to speak to him; I just drug myself up to my room, showered, and then came back downstairs for dinner. Sometimes I even skipped dinner and went downstairs to the gym to work out. I was a little confused one night when he came down with Lexi in her walker and started working out with me. I tried not to smile looking at his perfectly put together body. That's when I remembered what a horrible guy he was being towards me. There was no way I could ever admire someone like that.

"You alright?" he asked as he slid some food in front of me one night.

I glared at him not believing he had the nerve to ask me that after all that work he put me through. "What do you think?"

He shrugged, "Well besides tired as hell…you look like you lived."

I rolled my eyes and started digging into my food. Lexi giggled a little and then said something that took me off guard.

"Ki-kat…I seepy…." She said after yawning. Mark and I looked at her with soft smiles. She then started reaching for me so I picked her up and held her against my chest. She yawned again and then laid her head on my breasts.

"You're great with her Kitty." He said. "I think you'll make a wonderful mother someday."

I looked at him with confusion. "Oh now you want to be nice to me."

He chuckled, "I've been nice to you Kitty…you just don't like that I'm treating you the way I should have from the beginning."

I rolled my eyes and then got up from the table and went upstairs. I didn't want to argue with him for another night. It always came back to the same damn thing over and over again. Part of me wanted to believe he didn't mean some of the things he said but…it really hurt me sometimes.

I went into Lexi's room and took out my cell phone to play a lullaby I learned growing up. As it started to play, I started to sing to her while walking around slowly in her room. She was pretty feisty at first but after singing for a little while longer she finding began to relax. I sat down in the rocking chair and kept singing until she finally fell asleep. She was so beautiful laying in my arms, peaceful as a bird. Once I was sure she going to stay asleep I placed her in her crib and covered her up. I then kissed her forehead and watched her sleep for a few moments. As I looked at her I started to notice how much she resembled me as a baby. She didn't really have that many traits of my father but…a lot of me somehow…

"Katrina?"

I looked up at the door and saw Mark standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Can we talk?" he asked now in this more relaxed tone.

I sighed, "Why should we? It's just going to end badly as usual."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Come on Kat…please?"

I didn't know what it was about the way he said that but I couldn't say no. I glanced back at Lexi once more before heading out of the room, followed by him. I was going to walk to my room but he gently pulled my arm making me stop in the hallway. He then turned me around so my back was against the wall and he was facing me. I sighed deeply and then began to ramble like crazy.

"Ok Mark I know I've been defiant but let's be honest you haven't been the best guy either lately."

"Kitty-"

"-I understand now you're trying to push those urges away from your mind and it's better if you act like an ass so I'll be turned off too."

He smirked a little, "Katrina-"

"-And I know that we shouldn't have these feelings for each other but I guess sometimes it's hard not to fall in love once you've gotten so deep with a person and-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Mark had grabbed my head and pressed his lips roughly against mine. I started to push him away but then he sucked on my bottom lip and gently nibbled it with his teeth sending chills through my spine. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I finally wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed my back against the wall, still kissing me. When he finally pulled away from me, I saw instant regret mixed with total lust in his eyes, the very feelings that were surging through my body. I slowly pulled my arms around myself as he backed away from me, while licking his lips. Mine were starting to swell as blood rushed to them. I yearned for his kiss for so long and now that I just got it…I wasn't sure how to react.

"I'm sorry Kat…" he said as he began to head to his room.

I stood there watching him as tears filled my eyes. So it was true, he was only putting on a façade just to bury his wanting for my body. I wiped fresh tears from my eyes as I headed to my bedroom, taking one last glance at his bedroom before I walked into my own. I decided to lock the door that night that way he couldn't be tempted to come get in bed with me. Then again…I guess he wasn't the only one I should have been concerned about…after all…there was my own body as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Interesting Findings**

I found myself somewhat avoiding Mark a whole lot after that night. Every day, I would go to school, come home, play with Lexi, and then do my homework. The only time I actually saw him was during dinner, but even then I tried not to look in his direction. For two whole months I kept up the same routine, only changing it when it came time for the WWF's Hall of fame Banquet…

"Hey Kat?" he said one afternoon. I was in my room changing Lexi's diaper when he walked in. I glanced up at him for a second, giving him my attention. "Uh…I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." I said as I sat Lexi up.

He sighed, "Well…as you know there is a banquet coming up…"

I fought off my smile knowing exactly what he was asking of me. "Uh-huh…"

He smiled, "And…since your dad won't be there…I was thinking maybe you should go in his place…with me as your escort…"

I sighed and then placed Lexi on my lap. "You know Mark…that does sound like fun, but who's going to watch Lexi?"

He looked at my sister who was smiling at him and clapping her hands. "I can find her a babysitter…if you agree to this."

I looked down at her, "What do you think Lexi? Should I let Markey escort me to this banquet?"

She laughed and then said, "Ki-Kat…Mark nice…"

I smiled at her and then looked at him, "When is the banquet?"

"Next month," he said.

"Ok fine…but I don't have a dress or anything for it."

He smiled, "Let's go get you one now."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes. You have been a pretty good girl lately so I have to get you something for all your trouble." He said as he turned around to leave my room.

I laughed and picked Lexi up as I followed him out of the room. At first I thought it was going to be pretty annoying with him around, but it turned out to be much more exciting.

"Damn must you women be so picky about what you wear?" he asked as I looked at a pink dress on the clothes rack.

I looked at him, "Must you men be so impatient?"

He shrugged, "We wouldn't be so impatient if you women knew how to be quicker with your shopping."

"Mark we've only been out here for an hour." I said with a smile. "That's hardly a long time."

He shook his head, "You women have no sense of time…."

I giggled and then spotted a deep purple dress I wanted to try on. It was strapless and very sleek looking. It also had an opening that started near the middle of my thigh and showed off my entire leg. It fit my body perfectly when I tried it on, accenting my curves and showing off the more slender side of my body. It also helped push up my already plumped breasts.

"Well…how is it?" Mark asked from the waiting area.

I smiled to myself and then decided to let him see it. When I first opened the door he had he back turned and he was facing a full body mirror. Lexi giggled as he made faces for her. He didn't even notice I was standing behind him. I stepped up onto a platform and looked over his shoulder into the mirror.

"You tell me?" I said.

He glanced into the mirror at me and then slowly turned around. His eyes immediately traveled from my face and down over my body. Gradually, a smile formed on his face making me feel really good about myself.

"Wow Kitty, you look so beautiful." He said. "What do you think Lexi?"

My sister clapped her hands, "Ki-Kat petty!"

I smiled and then looked at myself in the mirror. "Thanks you two…I think this is the one I'm going with."

"Good…because purple is my favorite color." He said as he licked his lips.

I glanced at him, "Is it now?"

"Yes ma'am….and I must say…it looks very breath taking on you." He said.

I smiled and then went back into the fitting room to take it off. Once he paid for the dress, I picked out some silver stilettos to wear along with some earrings. I had to admit, I was very excited about this banquet. I had never really been to any wrestling events before…if only my father would have taken me to some…

When we got back home I went up to my room and put my dress and shoes away. I then decided to surf the web for awhile. I had always wanted to be a professional model so I started looking through some of their pictures. As I was looking through them, I came across one that completely left me baffled.

I got up and went to the top of the steps, "Hey Mark!"

"Yea kitten?" he said from the living room.

"Can you come here a sec…I need to show you something." I said.

Once I heard him get up, I waited for him to appear at the bottom of the steps before I told him, "Do you remember that woman who sent me here to live with you?"

He nodded, "Yea why?"

"I don't think she was part of child services like she said she was."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "What are you talking about kitten?"

"Come here and I'll show you." I said.

He climbed the steps and followed me to my bedroom where I showed him the picture of the model. He looked at it for a few moments before the expression on his face changed.

"No way, I knew something wasn't right about her…." He said.

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well the night of that accident I noticed how she kept looking at your father…it was almost as if…I don't know…"

I looked at her picture with a sigh, knowing exactly what he was trying to say. "Mark…do you still have the papers you had to sign?"

He nodded, "Yea they are in my room why?"

"Can I see them?" I asked.

He looked at me blankly before going to get the papers. When he came back, I closely looked over them reading every single line until I found the error. I held it up to the light and looked at it carefully, seeing that the official government seal was missing and there were regular printer marks all over the paper.

"Mark…these papers are fake." I said.

He looked at me and then looked at the papers. "How can you tell?"

"That paper is from a regular printer and the government seal isn't there…" I said.

He looked at the papers closely finding the errors himself. "Damn…how did you know that?"

I shrugged, "I used to read law books all the time. It was kind of a hobby…"

He smirked, "I'm impressed Kitty."

I blushed and looked down at my lap, "Thanks."

"I'm serious Katrina, you're a very smart young lady and I'm honestly proud of you."

I smiled at him, "Thanks for that…I wish I could have heard my father say that to me."

He frowned and then sat the papers down. "Kitty,"

I shook my head and as tears started to fill my eyes. "What does this mean Mark? Why would she pretend to be a child services woman?"

Mark shrugged, "I don't know Kitty…hold on, let me see your computer for a minute."

I got up and moved to my bed so he could look at my computer. While he was looking through the web I went to Lexi's room to make sure she was still asleep. Seeing her like that always seemed to make me feel better but tonight…I felt so different…so open and vulnerable.

"Kitty!" Mark yelled from my room. "I need to show you something!"

I quickly left the room and headed back to my room to see what the commotion was all about. When I got there, Mark looked so angry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Check this out." He said.

I moved in close to him so I could see the computer screen. He had pulled up Texas State Prison and my father's name wasn't listed under any of the inmate files.

"Wait a minute…but I thought-"

"-There is something else too Kat, the officers who took your father away are related to Nicole…they are her cousins." He said as he pulled up Nicole's family history.

I shook my head now seeing the bigger picture. "Oh God…you don't think my father planned to have me and Lexi sent away this entire time do you?"

He sighed "I don't know Kitten," he stood up and held my hands as I started to cry. "Listen I'm going to get to the bottom of this ok? All of this really isn't adding up and I don't want to see you hurt like this."

I smiled as tears started to fall from my eyes. "I just can't believe him Mark. I wonder what other lies he has told us."

Mark looked at me with pain in his eyes. I could tell that him seeing me hurt really had an affect on him. He pulled me in and hugged me tightly. "It's alright Kat, I'm going to figure this all out."

I nodded and then backed away from him. "Um…I should probably get some sleep. I have school in the morning."

He nodded, "Ok then, I'll leave you be then."

I smiled at him as he left my room. My heart was aching from everything I had just found out and I just felt the need to be alone at that moment. However, later on in the night there was a terrible thunderstorm outside that kept me awake, therefore keeping my mind on my father and his lies. I finally gave into one feeling, which was my loneliness. It was bad for me to be alone at a time like this, so I got up from my bed and walked down to Mark's room.

His door was cracked open giving me enough room to see him. He was sleeping peacefully, with no shirt on and the sheets neatly draped over his waist. I didn't even wonder whether or not he was naked as I pushed open the door and then climbed into bed with him. The smell of his body was so intoxicating to me but I wouldn't let it trick me into opening my legs again. Quietly I slithered under the sheets until I felt the warmth of his legs near my own. I then curled up into a little ball and cried silently as thunder cracked above the house. His eyes popped open as soon as I snuggled close to him.

"Kitty? Are you alright?" he asked.

I sniffled feeling those tears returning, "I'm afraid of storms remember? And I can't stop thinking about what we found out today….can I stay in here for the night please?"

He chuckled, "You know you can Kitty…here, let me adjust myself."

I sat up while he turned onto his side facing me. He then had me lay down so that I was facing him. He then gently wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my back until I fell into a deep sleep. It was then that I knew I couldn't keep fighting my inner feelings for this man. He truly did care for me and there was no mistake about that.


	16. Chapter 16

**One **_**Rough**_** Night**

I found myself opening up to Mark a little more each day after that night. I felt like things would be less tense if I loosened up a bit around him. He too seemed to be loosening up and it was real nice. I felt like I had my best friend back again.

When the night of the banquet arrived, I was more than ready to go have some fun with him. Sure we would have to keep things cool around the other wrestlers and divas but deep down inside, we both knew what it really was.

Once I was done putting the finishing touches on my long curls and make-up, I was ready to go downstairs and reveal my evening look to Mark. I glanced at myself once more before heading downstairs. He was in the living room all dressed up in his black suit and deep purple undershirt. He was just placing Lexi in her car seat when I walked into the room.

"Wow Mark, I'm impressed," I told him. "You look dashingly handsome tonight."

He chuckled and looked up at me, his expression turning from happy to completely awestruck. "Well Kitty…you look radiant as ever too."

I smiled at him, "Thank you…now come here so you can pose for some pictures."

He laughed and then stood by the steps so I could get a few pictures with my phone. Once he did a few poses for me, I did some for him.

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and grabbed my small clutch purse while he grabbed his sunglasses and Lexi's car seat. There was a limo waiting by his gate when we walked outside making me ten times more excited about the banquet. On our way to the banquet, we stopped at Mark's friend Glenn's house to drop off Lexi for the night. She was pretty upset at first until she was placed in the playpin with Glenn's daughter Rayne. The two played like sisters which was good for Glenn.

When we got back into the limo, I was about to sit away from Mark so I wouldn't get any type o temptation to kiss him, but he reached out and stopped me.

"Sit next to me," he said. "After all, I am your date for the night."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "No no no, you told me that you were only escorting me. You never said anything about me being your date."

He laughed, "Oh come on Kat, we both know that's what I really wanted. Let's not sugarcoat anything now."

I giggled and sat next to him like he wanted.

"Damn that's a sexy dress Kat. It looks like I'm going to have to keep these other men off of you."

"probably. My dad never seemed to care when his buddies tried to get with me." I said.

He chuckled, "Your dad didn't care about you at all Kat. I'm actually starting to think he had more to do with your accident than he lets on."

I nodded my head, "That could be true but I'm really hoping it's false."

A few moments later we pulled up in front of this large hotel in downtown Houston. Mark gladly helped me out of the limo where I was instantly blinded by camera flashes from the press. Mark hooked my arm with his own and walked me up the red carpet, stopping me every now and then for a photo. My favorite one we took together, was of us hugging cheek to cheek. His body was incredible to hold and I loved how my body seemed to be perfect next to his. When we got inside, we were instantly greeted by Mr. McMahon.

"Hello there Taker, I'm glad to see you made it." Vince said before turning his attention to me, "And who is this lovely young lady you have with you?"

"Oh this is John Cena's oldest daughter, Katrina." He said.

I wasn't sure why but I was happy he didn't introduce me as his goddaughter. I would have felt kind of weird if he would have done that. It just didn't feel right now that we were so close.

"My my my, you are a beauty Katrina." Vince said.

I smiled, "Thanks so much sir."

Mark smiled at me before leading me to our table. Before I sat down, I spotted my father walking into the place arm in arm with that Nicole woman. I froze as I watched them walk in followed by Kevin Nash and her two cousins.

"Mark look," I said.

He looked in their direction and he too froze with slight anger in his eyes. "Don't worry about it Kat. I'll talk to him later."

I nodded and took my seat, only becoming more irritated when my dad sat at the table next to mine. I tried hard not to look in his direction for the duration of the night. Instead I kept my focus on Mark. A few other people ended up sitting at our table, one of those people turned out to be my father's friend Orlando.

"Katrina darling how are you?" he asked as he took the seat on the other side of me. I was happy he sat there because it blocked my view of my father.

"I'm good, but what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Didn't your father tell you? I'm a wrestler now."

I frowned, "Well…me and my father aren't on speaking terms right now."

Orlando frowned, "Really? He told me the other day that everything is going great with you two."

I looked at Mark who looked even more pissed than before. I sighed, "Um…no Orlando…I haven't seen him in two and a half months."

Orlando's face went blank, "Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok Orlando…" Mark said as he glared over at my dad's table. "There are a lot of things I'm betting John hasn't told you."

I sighed, "He's right. My dad hasn't been what I like to call very honest about things lately."

"damn I knew he was acting way too happy all of a sudden." Orlando said.

The ceremony began shortly after that. After Vince McMahon gave his long speech and many awards were given out, dinner was served and music started playing. When Mark and I were done eating, he reached over and tapped my leg.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked me.

I smiled at him, "Yes, I'd love to."

I took his hand and let him led me to the dance floor. I had never laughed and giggled as much as I did while I was dancing with him. My favorite part had to be when we attempted to do a line dance together and I had to keep teaching him the moves. We were both so lost in dancing that we didn't even notice my father, Nicole, and her cousin's staring at us. When a slow song came on, Mark and I decided to go take a seat, only to be headed off by my father and Nicole.

"Hello there," my dad said. "How are you two?"

I looked at him like he was out of his mind, "Are you kidding me right now?"

He looked at me, "Look Kat…I can explain."

"Don't even try to buddy. We can clearly see that you were trying to get rid of your responsibilities." Mark said.

Nicole sighed, "It wasn't like that Mark. You see…John here is still a young man who needed a new start…so I suggested him getting rid of his baggage." She said as she glared at me.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"You heard me little girl. You and that brat of a sister were holding John back from being the true man that he is." She said.

"Man? You call this a man?" Mark said. "Let me tell you something Nicole, if John Cena is a man then he should have taken good care of his daughters, not toss them off to just anyone…not that I'm complaining."

My dad sighed, "Look can we discuss this later? I would like to go have some fun with my woman if you don't mind."

I rolled my eyes, "And what woman do you see? All I see is a washed up two dollar slut standing here."

Nicole gasped and stepped forward to swing but my dad hopped in front of her, "How dare you!"

"Come on Katrina let's go." Mark said. "We're finished here."

I nodded and went to follow Mark out, when I heard Nicole say something that made me snap.

"She called me the slut and yet her mother didn't even know who her father was!"

I kicked off my heels and then turned around and ran back in her direction, "I'm going to kill you bitch!"

I was just about to swing and slap her when Mark scooped me up out of nowhere and pulled me to the dance floor. "No Kitty!" he yelled but I kept fighting him, trying as hard as I could to get loose while she took off her heels and walked onto the dance floor.

"Let her go Mark! If she wants to fight I'll fight the little hoe!" Nicole said.

"You freaking skank! I yelled as I got free of Mark and then ran up to her swinging and throwing kicks until she slipped and I landed a punch on her cheek. She fell to her knees and tried to crawl away but I yanked her backwards by her hair. I then began swinging at her, landing three punches to her face, four to the back of her head, and a kick to her ribs. She reached up and held onto my hair, which only angered me more, so I started drilling more of her face in until she let me go.

"You wanna talk shit right! When I'm leaving the place right! You fucking whore!" I yelled as Mark yanked me off of her and my dad picked her up off of the ground. Her face was battered with cuts and bruises as she walked away crying. Mark scooped me up onto his shoulders and carried me out to the limo, trying to calm me down.

When he sat me down I started crying, suddenly feeling bad for what I did.

"I'm sorry Mark, I couldn't help myself…I was just so angry…" I cried as he pushed me into the limo.

"It's alright Kitty just relax." He said. "I'm going to go back in and make sure she's fine, grab your shoes, and then I'll be right back ok?"

I sniffled, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing honey, you're fine." He said before hugging me.

"Yea but-"

I was once again caught off guard by his lips kissing mine. I closed my eyes and got lost in this moment, loving the feel of his lips caressing mine. When he pulled away slowly, there was a slight smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Hush now…I'll be right back ok?" he said.

I nodded and then watched as he got out of the limo and headed back inside to check on everyone. I had to admit, if felt nice beating the living hell out of Nicole. She deserved it, and I hoped that she would learn from it…


	17. Chapter 17

**True Love Prevails**

By time Mark came back to the limo, I was pretty much calmed down. My hands were hurting from all the punches I landed but hey, it was worth it right? When he came back into the limo, he handed me my shoes and I put them back on. He then wrapped his arm around me and had the limo driver take us back to his place. I laid my head in his lap and pulled my legs up onto the seat so I could relax. He ran his fingers through my hair quietly making me smile and getting my body warmed up for some more attention. But I didn't want to sleep with Mark again, at least..I thought I didn't.

Mentally, I was very frustrated with what happened that night and confused about why my father was treating me like dirt. As for the physical, my body was sexually frustrated, shaking from the fight I was in, and most of all…dying to be touched in a more intimate way.

When we got back to his place I went up to my room thinking that I was going to turn in for the night. I sat down on my bed and started brushing my hair, knowing that it was all messed up from the fight. I then heard Mark approaching my door, so I braced myself for a lecture…that I never received.

"Here's some ice for your knuckles…I didn't think you could hit that hard." He told me as he handed me the ice pack.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Mark, and honestly I don't know where that came from."

He chuckled, "I do…you definitely get that from your dad believe it or not."

I shook my head, "Wow, I guess he really did pass something on to me."

"Indeed he did…anyways are you tired because there is still one room I haven't shown you yet."

I looked up at him slightly confused. "Really?"

He nodded, "Yea…come on."

I took his hand and followed him down to his bedroom where he showed me his private bathroom. It was pretty large with a tub that could have fit at least four people. The floors were made of white marble with onyx colored walls and a huge mirror lining one wall with a sink beneath it.

"I normally come in here to do all my thinking and to relax. You can use it tonight if you want." He said.

I smiled at him, "Do you have bubbles?"

He laughed and turned on the water for me, "Of course I do."

I smiled, "Ok…well let me go grab a robe or something."

"Ok." He said as I left the room. In my mind, I was real nervous about this setting but I did trust him.

When I got to my room, I stripped out of my clothes and then put on my royal blue robe. Before heading back, I grabbed some lotion and slipped on my slippers. He was sitting on his bed taking off his shoes when I returned. I looked at him for a moment before heading into the bathroom. Goodness why did he have to be so sexy, and charming, and most of all…caring…

The bath water was all ready to go when I got back. I left my door cracked just in case I needed something. I looked at the bubble bath as I tied up my hair into a bun. I hesitated before untying my robe and stepping into the water. It was perfect, not too hot or too cold. I sat down, releasing a sigh of relief. I instantly felt more comfortable than I ever had before. After sitting there for what felt like an hour, I started bathing, careful to get every inch of my body. When I was done, I drained the tub and then got out, drying myself off with one of Mark's big white towels. I then lotioned up my body and put the robe back on.

I was caught off guard when I saw Mark sitting on his bed in a towel. His hair was wet along with his upper torso. He looked like a herculean god just sitting there letting the light reflect every perfect aspect of his body. In his face there was something there that I didn't see that often…worry, hate, and pain.

"Um, when did you take a shower?" I asked just to break the ice.

He chuckled, "In the gym. I figured you needed some time alone so I went down there for a bit."

I nodded, "Oh…are you ok?"

He didn't answer me quickly so I waited for his answer patiently.

"I'm sorry Kat, I just can't believe your father right now. Here I was thinking I was dead wrong for what I did to you which I was…but the coldness in his face was unbelievable to me."

I looked down at my feet trying to hide my tears that were staring to form. "I know. I saw them too."

He looked up and me and then waved me over to him. I didn't budge at first until he did it again.

I sighed and walked up to him until I was directly in front of him. He looked up at me and then pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist as his head rested between my breasts. I was slightly turned on by this, which made my body rage with passion and a lust so strong…there was no way I was going to escape this time.

"I wish I would have known sooner Kat…otherwise I would have been took you from him."

A tear fell from my eye, "You know something Mark?"

He looked up at me, "What is it Kat?"

I smiled at him, "You took me away the night we made love…I was so in love with you from that point on...even now"

He smirked and his hands found their way to my legs rubbing them ever so gently, "Well I'm glad you're admitting it now Kat because I'm having the worst time with holding my feelings for you."

I bit my bottom lip as his warm hands traveled up my thighs and rested on my butt cheeks. "So what do you plan on doing about it?"

He stood up slowly, still holding my butt in his hands. His eye pierced my very soul just before he kissed me roughly making my lips swell. I felt him guiding me backwards until I hit his dresser. He kissed me again while untying my robe and opening it up to reveal my bare form. He kissed my neck and licked it as my pussy began to pulsate. He then did something I didn't think was possible…he nearly deep throated one on my breast. I gasped as pure pleasure began to take over my body. Chills were running up my back making me moan from deep within. I reached down and loosened his towel, begging him to make love to me right there…and that's exactly what happened. He sat me on the dresser and spread my legs wide open for his enjoyment. We kept kissing until his large penis invaded my inner being. I dug my nails into his back and moaned his name as a wave of satisfaction surfaced through me. Slowly and deeply, he stroked me down making my toes curl and me beg for more.

He moaned too, enjoying every single squeeze I put on his dick. Soon, he slammed into me and then picked me up and carried me to his bed, where we had the roughest sex I could have ever imagined. He slipped me completely out of my robe and shut off his lamp before roughly pounding my body.

"Oh yea Mark…" I yelled. "Fuck me hard baby…"

"You like it rough don't you?" he said as he thrusted inside of me so hard and fast, my breasts began to jiggle like mad crazy. I closed my eyes and arched my back as I cried out the answer to his question.

"_Yes daddy…this kitten likes it rough." _ I said.

He ended up stopping and had me get on top of him. Instead of riding him the normal way, I switched it up and rode him froggy style. He held onto my hips as I tossed my head back and bounced myself up and down on his penis. He felt so good inside of me and I didn't want it to end.

"_Oh shit Kitty…ride it girl…" _he said.

I moaned loudly feeling my climax building up fast. Of course he stopped me again and then took over again. By then, my body was all sweaty and so was his…so much for a bath right? Anyways, he had me lay down with my chest resting on some pillows and my butt in the air to him. He held on to my hips and then slid inside of me from the back and tore my little ass up.

"_Oh Mark! Ohhhhhh my god baby!" _I moaned. _"Yes, yes, harder...harder…" _I said and he gave me just that.

"_What's my name baby?" _he asked me.

"_Mark!" _I answered as the sound of his balls smacking against me filled my ears.

Soon his headboard was hitting the wall so hard, it was somewhat starting to leave dents. I was so sure that I wasn't going to be able to walk in the morning…oh well…no school for me.

For the last five minutes, he put me on my back and gave it to me the normal way, still pumping in and out of me nice and hard. We kept our eyes on each other as our climaxes built up together.

"_Oh Mark…Mark…Mark…Mark…" _

At last, we both released ourselves onto one other, sharing one final intimate kiss before calling it quits.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Shocking Truth**

Mark and I stayed wrapped in each other's arms for most of the morning. At first I thought he was going to pull what he did last time and try to back out of this relationship, but he didn't. Instead, we just talked about the night before and how epic it was.

"Man I never thought you would end up fighting that woman." He said. "I was shocked at how well you handled yourself."

I giggled as I traced his stomach with my fingertips. "I really don't know what happened there Mark…I mean I don't even know my mother and yet I still felt like defending her was the right thing to do you know?"

"Yea I hear ya Kitty. I would have did the same thing for my mom." He said.

I smiled and looked up at him, "That's because you're a good man."

He chuckled, "I don't know about that Kitty…good men don't seduce their goddaughters."

"I wouldn't consider it seduction Mark…especially when I was so willing to go through with it both times."

He laughed and pulled me closer to his body, "That's very true Kat…you know I love you right?"

I smiled, "Yes."

"Do you love me?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"More than anything," I said.

He smiled, "Ok, so if I were to ask you to move away with me…would you go?"

I sat up while holding the sheets against my chest. "Are you seriously thinking about moving?"

"Yes. As soon as we figure out what's been happening with your father, I want to take you and Lexi and leave."

"Where would we go?" I asked as he rubbed my back, relaxing me a little. I loved how his touch did that to me.

"I haven't decided yet, but I promise it'll be somewhere where we can't be bothered."

I loved the sound of that but I wondered how it would truly affect me and Lexi. Then again, I did love Mark and I was sure he would keep us safe from harm.

I turned around to him slowly with a smile.

"So what do you say sweetie? Will you go with me?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment before making my final decision. "Yes Mark…yes I will."

He smiled and then sat up. We locked eyes for a moment before he cracked a sexy smile. "That makes me so happy to hear you say that Kitty."

I licked my lips, "I couldn't help but say yes Mark…you've done so much for me and Lexi."

He smiled and then gently kissed me. The very warmth of his lips sent chills down my spine. Man I could get use to this.

"I think we should get dressed Mark. We've been lying here all morning." I told him.

He laughed, "True…what do you say we get a shower so we can go get Lexi from Glenn's house."

I nodded, "Ok then,"

He kissed me once more before taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom in my room. While were in there, he pinned me against the wall proceeded to make love to me. There was something about him that I simply couldn't resist. Was it his body? Maybe…or was it his passion for loving me that had me head over heels for him? I didn't know but I was happy as a bird being with him, even if it was in secret.

After our romantic shower, we headed over to Glenn's house where I was greeted by my little sister. She giggled and reached out for me from the play pin.

"Hi baby, how are you?" I asked her.

She clapped her hands and then laid her head on my chest. "Awe tired already?"

Glenn laughed, "Oh she probably is. She was up most of the night playing with me and Rayne."

Mark laughed, "Yea that does explain a lot. Anyways where is your girl? She's like never here when I show up."

Glenn shrugged, "You know women…they are always out getting their hair done or something else."

Mark nodded, "Oh. Ok well thanks so much for watching Lexi. Call me sometime man, you like never call anymore."

"I know man, I'll try to call more often. You know how marriage is."

"Actually I don't anymore…but I know how you feel." Mark said, "Anyways we've got to get going. Her father and I have a long talk ahead of us."

Glenn laughed, "I hear ya, well I'll see ya later."

We nodded and headed for the door. As soon as Mark opened the front door…we came face to face with a tall blonde haired woman with hazel eyes and tan skin. She reminded me a lot of a Barbie doll. She didn't really look like anyone I was familiar with but the reaction on Mark's face told me an entire different story.

He looked extremely shocked to see this woman and she looked just as shocked. I just stared at both of them as they looked at each other in silence. Glenn finally broke the silence, stepping in front of Mark.

"Mark wait…I can explain." He said

Mark shook his head, "No need to explain…I can see why you've been hiding your wife from everyone, including John Cena."

I looked at Mark a little confused, "What do you mean Mark?"

He glanced at me and then at the woman standing before us, "I don't know, why don't you tell her…_Torrie_."

I gasped and looked at her in shock. "Torrie? You mean my mother?"

She sighed and then looked at me, "Hello Katrina…I'm so sorry you had to meet me like this…"

Mark shook his head, "Kat let's go."

"Mark hold on, we can explain." Glenn said as Mark led me out of the house.

"There is no need to Glenn! You knew she was alive the entire time and you knew this girl needed her mother."

Torrie sighed, "I didn't know that John was acting like a fool Mark, and you knew I couldn't take care of Katrina or Lexi."

"Wait a minute…Lexi is yours too?" I asked. "So the other child you spoke of in that letter…was me?"

She sniffled, "I'm sorry Kat."

I shook my head, "Wow…you abandoned us so you could be with Glenn…I can't believe you!"

She went to step towards me but I shook my head and ran for the truck with Lexi tight in my arms. "Just forget it! You're just like my father! Choosing someone else over your true responsibilities!"

"Katrina and Mark please don't go!" she cried.

I sighed and got into the truck followed by Mark. I was so done with my parents that I was ready to pack my bags and leave with Mark that night. Mark too even looked outraged. I could tell it was taking a lot for him not to drive like a bat out of hell. I couldn't believe how all of this was unfolding…I just hoped it would get better in the end.


	19. Chapter 19

**Final Blowout**

Mark did his best to make me feel better that day. Instead of heading straight back to his house we went out to eat at this really nice Italian restaurant. We were silent for most of the time we were there, but he decided to break the silence.

"Are you ok Kitty?" he asked.

I sighed and cut a piece of my lasagna, "I'm cool…I'm just having a little trouble understanding why my parents keep lying to me."

He nodded, "I want to know why I was also lied to…I can't believe your mother has been alive this entire time."

I looked up at him, wanting to reach over and touch him. There was so much hurt in his eyes that I wanted to pull him against me and hold him until he smiled again.

"I'm sorry Mark…"

He looked at me, "For what? You didn't do anything."

I sighed as tears filled my eyes, "Yea…but if I wouldn't have been born, none of this would be happening."

He looked at me in complete shock, "No Katrina, how could you say that?"

I dropped my fork and wiped my eyes with my napkin, "It's true Mark, they shouldn't of had me…clearly I don't have a purpose in their lives so…it would have been simpler if she would have gotten an abortion."

Mark stared at me for a moment before finishing his food. I guess my comment pissed him off since he didn't speak to me at all until we got home. It was real uncomfortable being around him when he was quiet like that. It seemed as if he had suddenly turned into Oscar the grouch.

In order to get away from him, I took Lexi upstairs and gave her a bath before putting her to sleep for the night. After that, I went to his den to read a book for awhile. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to concentrate on the book at all. All those secrets and lies were running through my head over and over. I shut the book and tossed it to the floor before resting my face in my hands. I sobbed for a few moments, feeling my heart break into a million pieces. I was so angry…even more so now that Mark was upset with me.

After crying for a few moments I went upstairs to Mark's room only to find that he wasn't there. I figured he was in his gym so I slipped off my shoes and laid down in his bed, crying myself to sleep.

I didn't sleep too long once I felt Mark's arm wrap around my waist and his lips pressed against my cheek. I turned over and looked at him just as he kissed my lips. I closed my eyes and melted against him. He slowly climbed on top of me, deepening the kiss. I moaned softly when he pulled away and moved down to my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his shoulders, getting completely lost in his affection. This was just what we needed…

I reached down and lifted his beater over his head and tossed it from the bed. He then kissed me roughly as I ran my hands over his chest. We started taking turns removing each other's clothing until we were both completely naked.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered to me.

I bit my bottom lip and did as he asked. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was something very romantic about how he made love to me that night. Not only did it last nearly two hours, but he kept it slow, making sure to touch or caress every single part of my body.

When we were done, he lit a few candles and sat them on both if his nightstands before getting back into bed and holding me tight. We were quiet for awhile before I started up the conversation.

"Were you mad at me Mark?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything at first. Instead he just ran his fingers through my hair. "I was at first Kat but now I'm not."

I smiled slightly and then looked up at him, "Is it because of what I said?"

He nodded, "Yea…I love you Katrina and when you said you wished you'd never been born…it made me feel like you didn't care about what I was feeling about this whole situation."

I thought about what he was saying making sure I completely understood where he was coming from. "I care about your feelings Mark. I was just upset that's all."

"I know you were, which is why I came up here to find you." He said before kissing my forehead.

I smiled, "Ok…so what are we going to do about all of this?"

He sighed, "Well I know you don't want to, but I think it's best if we bring everyone together and talk this out. We need to know exactly what's been going on."

I shook my head, "No Mark…we don't need to."

"What do you mean," he asked.

I looked at him, "I don't want to talk anymore Mark. I just want to move on…just me you and Lexi. I'm tired of digging into the past and worrying about my parents…they weren't worried about me or Lexi…" I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek, "…and they damn sure didn't care about you taking care of me all of this time…so let's go."

He looked into my eyes and then gently rubbed my face. "Are you sure Kat?"

I nodded, "More than ever Mark. I love you and I want to be with you forever."

He smirked and then kissed me softly. "Alright then…we'll head out first thing tomorrow ok?"

I smiled and hugged him tightly. I didn't know why I wanted to just move on…it seemed right you know? I was so sick of worrying about my parents and how they treated me. I had a man who truly cared for me now, and a little sister to take care of. As far as I was concerned, they were all I needed.

The next morning, Mark and I spent our time getting things packed up. While I was loading some things into the big moving truck, I saw my mom's car pull up…along with my dad's. Mark came outside and stood next to me, he looked somewhat confused by them showing up like this but not at all surprised.

My mom got out of her car followed by Glenn, while my dad got out of his with Nicole.

"Hey there...I'm so glad we caught you two before you left…" my dad said.

I folded my arms, "What are you doing here?"

He sighed and looked over at my mom, "Well your mother called me last night and told me how she felt like it was time for you to hear the truth…"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think that's necessary, you two have caused enough damage to my life."

My mom stepped up, "Honey please, listen to us ok?"

I sighed and glared at her.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for abandoning you like that but…the truth is-"

"-I didn't want kids." My dad said, cutting off my mom. She glared at him and he shrugged, "It's true…I didn't want any kids."

"When your father found out I was pregnant, he became very….aggressive…"

My dad laughed, "In other words…I did everything I could to make sure you didn't come into the world."

I gasped, "Are you kidding me?"

"No." he said. "Kat, when the hospital called me and told me you had been born I almost told them to put you in the system…but when I saw you…" he stepped up to me and held my hands. "I knew I couldn't give you up."

I pulled away from him, "So you waited until I was old enough to take care of myself to decide you weren't going to care anymore."

"No Kat…I wanted to take care of you I really did…but when Mark came into town and I saw how well he took care of you…I knew he was the one you should be with."

I sighed and looked at Mark. "Yea he made quite the impression."

Mark smiled, "Well you grew on me fast so…"

"Wait everyone…there's more." My mom said as she pulled out some paperwork from her purse. "This is for you Mark."

She walked up to him and handed him one stack of papers. "What is this?"

"My rights…I don't deserve to be a part of Kitty's life after what I've done…"

I looked at her, "What do you mean mom?"

She sighed, and looked down at the other stack of papers in her hand. She tried to stop herself from crying before handing me the papers. I looked at them closely before I realized what they were.

"DNA results?" I said as I looked up at her, "For what?"

My dad glared at my mom and then at Glenn, "So it's true then? You were cheating on me the entire time with him?"

I looked down at the results and saw that Glenn's DNA, matched mine.

My mom cried, "That's why I ran away from you John. I knew Katrina wasn't yours so…when I went into labor I went to the hospital with Glenn. Once she was born they had the DNA test done. I wanted to take her home with me but, I knew you would have killed me if you knew I had a baby to someone else…especially because he's Mark's best friend."

"I can't believe this shit! You mean to tell me that I took care of Katrina this whole time and she wasn't even my daughter?"

Nicole chuckled, "Does that surprise you John? You did tell me she was a whore."

"No one asked you bitch!" I snapped. "Keep your mouth shut before I beat your ass again!"

She sighed and then went and got in the car. I then turned my attention to my mom.

"So if I'm Glenn's daughter…is Lexi his too?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No…she's John's daughter."

Glenn gasped, "I fucking knew it! And here I was thinking our baby died!

My mom cried, "Glenn I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lie to you!"

John laughed, "That's what you said to me…you know what…Katrina I'm so sorry you have a mother like this. Have fun with Mark, I can see that he's the only man here that cares for you."

I nodded and watched as John got in his car and sped off down the street.

"Mark…I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this." My mom said. "I just didn't know what to do."

Mark sighed, "You could have started by telling the truth Torrie. You might have faced consequences for it but at least your daughter wouldn't have to face all of these lies."

She cried, "I know…"

"look…you two have told us your secrets…we might as well tell them ours." Mark said as he held my hand.

I looked at him and nodded, knowing that they would find out eventually.

"Katrina and I are in love." Mark said.

My mom gasped and looked at me, "Is he serious?"

I nodded, "Yes. He's the only one who has shown me any ounce of affection. Yes I know he's my godfather, but he's done a whole lot more for me than anyone in my life."

Glenn sighed, "That doesn't surprise me at all…and honestly it doesn't bother me."

"What?" my mom said. "Glenn this is our daughter!"

"Yea? Well she's a wonderful young lady and he's a great guy. I know he'll take good care of her Torrie."

"Yea I will…and since when did you care about her well being?" Mark asked.

She glared at Mark. "I've always cared Mark…I love both of my daughters."

"Is that right? Then leave her the hell alone." He said. "Don't try to visit her, don't call her, don't even think about her…just let her be."

She looked at me, "is that what you want Kat? Do you want me to leave you alone?"

I looked down at the papers. "Yes mom…but I would really like to get to know my real dad if that's ok."

Glenn smiled, "Of course that's ok. In fact, I'll make sure to visit as often as I can with your other sister Rayne."

I smiled, "Good."

"Great…so what does this mean for me?" My mom asked.

Glenn laughed, "Well as of right now…I want a divorce."

"What!"

"Yep, it's your fault that all of this happened Torrie so now you have to pay the price. As for you two…go have a nice life. I'll call you as soon as I can."

I smiled and squeezed Mark's hand. "Ok _dad_,"

He smiled and then hugged me tight. "Come on Torrie, you have some packing to do."

My mom sniffled as she headed for the car. Mark and I watched them leave in silence before continuing to pack up all of our stuff.

"Are you certain you're ready to do this?" he asked me once we got in the truck with Lexi in the backseat.

I held his hand and smiled, "More ready than ever."

After one good kiss, Mark started up the truck and got the party started.

**Four Years Later**

Mark and I ended up moving to San Antonio, Texas where I finished out high school. Soon after, we got married and ended up having a son who is now two years old. I thought it would be hard being a stay at home mom, but Lexi and Derek were real easy to watch.

My dad became a frequent visitor at our place as well, constantly bringing gifts for the kids and letting Rayne spend the night so she could get to know her sisters. It was real nice having him over, I felt like for once I had a true father in my life. He and Mark remained pretty close too, which made things even more enjoyable.

Things got somewhat hectic when my father revealed that he and my mother didn't get a divorce. He told us he loved her too much to just leave her. Mark didn't really like that idea but he allowed her to start coming around for family affairs. I had to admit, it was nice having her over whenever I needed a break from the kids. Since Mark started wrestling again, it was tough sometimes to run around with all of them. As for John Cena, he visited Lexi every now and then, and though I wasn't his daughter by blood, he still considered me to be his. We soon became real close buddies and rebuilt the once torn relationship we had. He was still with Nicole though, she never came around. I didn't think that I could be happier than I am right now. And it was all thanks to me meeting the one person I never thought could make me happy…my godfather, my best friend, and now husband, Mark Calaway. He was and forever will be…my shoulder to cry on.

The End


End file.
